A Test of Heart
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: "Three are different, and yet the same. The troubles to come, they are not to blame. Rather than hurt, they will be the ones to tame." It was a simple, rhyming prophecy sent to Shadowblaze, but what does it mean for his clan? Set in the future of the clans around the lake. Warning: F/F
1. Alliances

**This section of the story is only the Allegiances, for the case that you would like to come back later and refresh yourself on it, or the cats and their appearances. Also a bit on a character that will become very important later on.**

**ALSO! if you ask, I will give you the link to my wikia for this story, you can get updates and photos of the clans, as well as news and other important things to do with this fanfic. This reduces the annoying author's notes, as well as allows visuals to those who would like to put an author's viewpoint on the cats and other important points on this story. I in no way say to or to not ask or to or to not visit this secondary source.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, that belongs to Erin Hunter, and I do not own the linearts used to draw out the cats, those belong to WildPathOfShadowClan on DeviantArt. However, I do own the storyline and the cats of this story.**

* * *

_**Allegiances:**_

**SHADOWCLAN**

_Leader: _Darkstar [Black tom with dark brown tuxedo markings and amber eyes]

_Deputy: _Icestorm [silver-tipped white she-cat with ice-blue eyes]

_Medicine Cat: _Shadowblaze [black tom with a brown blaze on his muzzle, gold eyes]

_Warriors:_

Ivystorm [dark orange she-cat with brown swirls and dark green eyes]-Apprentice: Leafpaw

Firetail [black tom with a flaming red tail, amber eyes]

Foxflight [rusty orange tom with a white underbelly and a bushy tail, green eyes]

Gorseclaw [brown tom with black paws and brown eyes]

Meadowsong [light tan she-cat with blue eyes]-Apprentice: Deerpaw

Juniperberry [gray and ginger she-cat with dark blue-purple eyes]

Cedarheart [brown tabby tom with amber eyes]-Apprentice: Crowpaw

Stonewhisper [slate gray tom with green eyes]

Mouseclaw [brown and gray she-cat with blue eyes]

Ashcloud [gray tom with darker flecks and gray eyes]

Silverspot [silver she cat with one black spot around her eye, green eyes]

Stormflower [silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes]

_Apprentices:_

Crowpaw [bluish tinged black tom with amber eyes]

Deerpaw [light brown tom with darker spots and green eyes]

Leafpaw [brown and white she-cat with green eyes]

_Queens:_

Hollyheart [black she-cat with venom green eyes, mate of Darkstar, mother to Nightkit, Larkkit, and Shadekit]

Palewing [light gray and tan she cat with orange eyes, mate of Stonewhisper, mother to Sagekit and Stingkit]

Berrytooth [red she-cat with bluish-gray muzzle and blue eyes, expecting Ashcloud's kits]

_Kits:_

Nightkit [pitch black tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes]

Sagekit [very light tortie she-cat with dusty-green eyes]

Shadekit [dark gray tom with sharp claws and green eyes]

Larkkit [long-haired light gray she-cat with soft brown eyes]

Stingkit [yellow and gray tom with sharp orange eyes]

_Elders:_

Troutsong [ancient black tabby tom with rheumy green eyes]

Mistheart [silver she-cat with blue eyes]

Finchwing [black and white tom with light blue eyes]

**THUNDERCLAN**

_Leader: _Cloudstar [long-haired white she-cat with green eyes]

_Deputy: _Sparrowflight [Dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes]

_Medicine Cat: _Skyheart [gray and black she-cat with gray eyes]-Apprentice: Hawkpaw

_Warriors:_

Owlheart [brown and white tom with green eyes]

Boneclaw [off-white tom with black paws and gray eyes]-Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Jayflight [gray tom with blue eyes]

Yelloweye [yellow she-cat with amber eyes]

Snakebite [brown and black tabby with black underbelly, green eyes]-Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Grassfur [light brown tom with green eyes]

Pinetooth [tall tawny tom with brown eyes]

Stonedust [white tom with black stripes along his back, gray eyes]

Swiftember [black and red tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes]

Tallface [gray tabby tom with white ears and brown eyes]

Emberear [red and orange tabby she-cat with a black ear and blue eyes]-Apprentice: Smokepaw

Ryefrost [white and tan she-cat with gray eyes]

_Apprentices:_

Hawkpaw [brown and black tabby tom with a red underbelly and amber eyes]

Smokepaw [light gray tabby tom with gray eyes]

Pebblepaw [dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes]

Nettlepaw [brown tom with green eyes]

_Queens:_

Dawnstep [bright yellow she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Stonedust, mother of Tansykit, Sunkit and Wildkit]

Eaglestrike [brown and yellow she-cat with amber eyes, mate of Snakebite, mother of Sparrowkit and Spiderkit]

Duskwhisker [gray she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Jayflight, mother of Spiritkit]

_Kits:_

Tansykit [dull tan she-cat with blue eyes]

Sunkit [bright yellow tom with gray eyes]

Spiderkit [gray and black tabby tom with green eyes]

Sparrowkit [brown she-cat with amber eyes]

Spiritkit [white she-cat with blue eyes]

Wildkit [black and tan tom with gray eyes]

_Elders_:

Willowbreeze [tan tabby she-cat with green eyes]

Deadeye [black tom with one blind eye, brown eyes]

**WINDCLAN**_  
_

_Leader:_ Wolfstar [long-haired brown tom with amber eyes]

_Deputy: _Sorrelspirit [dark calico she-cat with blue eyes]

_Medicine Cat: _Moonlark [white she-cat with green eyes]

_Warriors_:

Flowershine [tan she-cat with blue eyes]

Coldfoot [white she-cat with yellow eyes and a gray foot]

Cinderclaw [sandy tan she-cat with brown eyes]

Sandleaf [tan she-cat with orange eyes]

Mudtalon [dark brown tom with blue eyes] –Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Mothdawn [light brown she-cat with green eyes] –Apprentice: Buzzardpaw

Blackdream [black tom with a white spot on his forehead, dark amber eyes]

Dapplecall [dappled-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes]

Brackenfoot [gray and brown tom with brown eyes]

Windbreeze [white tom with gray eyes]

_Apprentices:_

Buzzardpaw [light brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes]

Cherrypaw [light red she-cat with green eyes]

_Queens:_

Hopewing [white she-cat with blue eyes and a silver stripe, mate of WIndbreeze, mother of Icekit]

Ravenheart [black she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Brackenfoot, mother of Heatherkit and Kestrelkit]

_Kits:_

Kestrelkit [brown tom with gray eyes]

Icekit [white she-cat with blue eyes]

Heatherkit [light tan she-cat with blue eyes]

_Elders:_

Morningglory [Yellow she-cat with blue eyes]

Silentwhisker [deaf gray she-cat with green eyes]

Shorttail [brown tom with a stubby tail and amber eyes]

**RIVERCLAN**

_Leader: _Mossstar [gray she-cat with green eyes]

_Deputy: _Shrewstep [black and white tom with amber eyes]

_Medicine Cat: _Heavymist [dark gray tom with blue eyes]–Apprentice: Ripplepaw

_Warriors:_

Fishstep [golden tom with amber eyes]

Cloverface [gray tom with green eyes]

Brambletail [brown tabby tom with gray eyes and a black tail]

Bouncepelt [gray tom with gray eyes]

Brackenpetal [brown and tan she-cat with blue eyes]

Rosetalon [red and orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes]

Runningcloud [long-tailed gray tabby tom with white stripes and light gray eyes]

Ambereye [brown tom with one green eye and one brown eye]

Lizardfall [dark gray she-cat with green eyes]

Voleripple [black and brown tom with blue eyes]

Webstone [silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes] –Apprentice: Strikepaw

Weaselfur [brown and white tom with green eyes]

_Apprentices:_

Ripplepaw [silver tabby tom with amber eyes]

Strikepaw [brown tom with green eyes]

_Queens:_

Reedfeather [red tabby she-cat with gray eyes, mate of Fishstep, mother of Birchkit and Lilykit]

Goldenpelt [golden she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Weaselfur,mother of Lionkit and Littlekit]

Clawpath [gray she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Cloverface , mother of Whitekit and Echokit]

Brightpoppy [calico she-cat with bright amber eyes, mate of Shrewstep , mother of Specklekit]

_Kits:_

Echokit [light gray she-cat with blue eyes]

Specklekit [calico she-cat with green eyes]

Whitekit [white tom with blue eyes]

Birchkit [tan and brown tom with gray eyes]

Lilykit [red she-kit with amber eyes]

Lionkit [orange tabby tom with blue eyes]

Littlekit [brown tom with blue eyes]

_Elders:_

Scarnose [gray tom with half a nose and green eyes]

* * *

_Okay, here's a lovely little short blurb about Lilly to dispel any fear that this is not content._

Lilly stretched, picking herself up out of her bed as she heard her Grandma pulling up into the drive. She smiled and gave one last look to her Mommy before quietly climbing out of the room and down the hallway. She heard a strange noise from Uncle John's room, and so peered in.

She rolled her eyes and backed out quickly. Just the teenager being himself. She turned and dashed down the stairs, excited, and met her sister, Flopsie, at the door. She heard the key slip into the door, and then the door open and close. Finally the mud-room's door slipped open and the two sisters bounded into the mudroom, circling her. She laughed and petted the two young animals and asked them if they would like to go out, and they both screamed their excitement. She smiled and opened the door.

The two girls bounded out and dashed around the house. Lilly relieved herself and then sniffed, smelling something new. She followed the scent to one of the two apple trees, and then she looked up and smiled.

"Oh. It's just the neighborhood squirrels." She smiled, looking around her with a laugh, and then turned and called up to the squirrels. They looked at her, and then dashed away, and Lilly frowned, saddened. She only wanted to play!

She could hear Grandma calling, and her ears perked. Did she really want to return? It was still night-time! She sighed, but then nodded, she did want a treat, which she wouldn't get if she didn't go. So she ran and skidded to a stop at the front of the house with a smile. There they were, her sister and her grandmother. They went inside, and after she and Flopsie sat politely, they were given not one, not two, but _three_ treats! Lilly's tail waved excitedly, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to sleep after that. But she did miss her Mommy, and so she padded up the stairs, past Uncle John's room, and leaped up beside her Mommy, laying down with a sigh. She couldn't wait for morning!

**_A/N: I have been threatened for this chapter of my story, under the accusation that this had no story content. Where in a__ctuality that chapter IS story content. Without this content the story would make little sense. Explaining the characters and the clans IS content of a story. If that was nothing BUT names, or just "these are the clans" Then yes, that would be illegal, but since it is describing characters, it is considered content. Look in the rules and you will find that rule #1 under unacceptable entries states:_ **1. No Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc. **_and number 6 states:_** 1. No Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**_And above these, it says:_**The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters. **_This chapter is NOT an author's note, and it is NOT non-story content. On the contrary, it is very important content. _****_And__since those are the ONLY three guidelines that have anything to do with this type of content, it is shown most obviously that this does not in any way break guidelines. Thank you!_**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A black tom with a brown blaze along his forehead pattered through the starry depths of StarClan, peacefully flicking his tail. He looked up as a bright red she-cat appeared in front of him.

"Shadowblaze, welcome, as always." She said.

Shadowblaze dipped his head, "Redstar." He said, approaching his previous leader respectfully.

"Walk with me, Shadowblaze." She stated, turning sharply and heading into the forest. He quickly hastened his pace to keep up with her.

They walked through the forest as it quickly chilled, and a sharp wind bit through the needles above them. Shadowblaze followed quickly, though he glanced up at the sky as it lightened, frowning. Soon it would be time to wake up and head back to the clan. But he stayed silent, Redstar was no force to be reckoned with.

Finally, Redstar stopped. In front of them was a secluded clearing, one that Shadowblaze didn't recognize. He flicked his ear as Redstar flicked her tail, gesturing him forward. He padded forward and sat beside her.

"Your kin has a very important part in the future of your clan." She looked into his eyes, seeing confusion flicker over his face, "Your sister is expecting kits, Shadowblaze. No matter what you do, do not let the clan force any of those kits out of the clan, or any born in the next moon." She flicked her ears, as if debating saying something else.

"Will it be pertinent?" Shadowblaze asked.

She sighed, "Yes. Look." She flicked her tail toward a small pond on the edge of the clearing, "Go, look." She insisted as he hesitated.

He slowly got to his feet and walked toward the water. He paused at the edge and looked in, "Oh," was all he could say. He watched the scene in front of him.

A small kitten, a light calico, no more than three moons old, looked up at the face of a large tan and black dog. She didn't appear scared, rather, she seemed worried. Her tail flicked and she clawed at the ground. He frowned as the scene flickered away.

"What does it mean?" He muttered, turning back to Redstar.

She looked at him sadly. "Just remember this: 'Three are different, and yet the same. The troubles to come, they are not to blame. Rather than hurt, they will be the ones to tame.'"

Shadowblaze frowned as Starclan shifted out of view and he woke stiffly at the edge of the Moonpool. He looked around as the sun began to rise. ThunderClan's medicine cats, Skyheart and Smokepaw, were already standing, the young Smokepaw's tail twitched. His ceremony must have gone well, then. He stood up and flicked his tail, walking over to them as Heavymist and Ripplepaw headed out of the crater together. He nodded his head to Moonlark, WindClan's medicine cat, as he passed her and headed toward home.


	3. Chapter 1: Dark as Midnight

**CH. 1**

"Are they awake?" a very light calico kitten peered over the edge of the shallow dip beside her. Her brother, Stingkit, flicked his tail and looked at her.

"Why do you care about _them_?" He asked, rolling his eyes, "They're just tiny moss-balls. Good for nothing but lining a nest."

"Stingkit!" their mother, Palewing, reprimanded him, sharply smacking him and pulling him into his own nest.

Hollyheart purred good-naturedly, "They still have a few days left before they'll open their eyes, Sagekit. Be patient, you'll have playmates soon enough." She curled her tail around the three balls of fur at her stomach and laid down to rest.

Sagekit sighed and gave the three balls of fur one last, longing look before turning and padding back to her mother.

"You can go outside if you want, Sagekit. I'm sure Stonewhisper will be happy to play with you."

Sagekit frowned, but nodded, covering a laugh as Stingkit got washed, and turned toward the camp. She flicked her ear and bounded outside, running right into a large brown and black leg.

"Oh, Darkstar! I'm sorry!" she gasped as the leader looked down at her.

"Hurry along Sagekit, I've come to see my kits."

"Oh! Will they be named? Can I watch?" She turned on a dime to follow him back inside, earning a chuckle from the strong tom.

"Of course, just stay out of the way."

She nodded briskly and bounded to the side of the den, peering over Hollyheart's ears to watch.

A purr rumbled through her belly as she watched Darkheart's face soften as he looked at his three kits. He pulled out his only son, a solid, dark gray tom. "He's the color of the shade under the high-branch. He will be called Shadekit."

Sagekit's ears flicked in excitement, Shadekit! What an enticing name! She looked over at Hollyheart, who was brushing her tail across the lighter gray kit's back. The kit immediately opened its jaws and let out a trill, the sound of a bird being killed, at least, that's what Sagekit imagined the sound conveyed. Apparently so did Hollyheart, "Larkkit, the sound of a bird, the name of the bird."

She turned towards the smallest of the kits. A pitch black tabby who's stripes somehow managed to be blacker than black.

"She looks like the sky at moon-high." Sagekit mewed, then her eyes widened and she slapped her paws over her muzzle, flopping on her behind, "Sorry." She squeaked.

A chuckle escaped her leaders mouth as he turned his amber gaze on her, "What was that, Sagekit?" He asked.

"Well… You know how when it's really really dark out, like it was last night? Well, if you look up, the sky is that color, and the pine needles look even darker, you know? Well, yeah. That's what she looks like." Her ears flattened in embarrassment and she backed away.

He laughed, "Hollyheart? What say you? Shall we name her after Sagekit's wishes?"

Hollyheart looked down at the dark tabby, "Nightkit." She whispered, licking her head fondly.

Sagekit leaped to her paws, a smile gracing her face, "Really?"

Darkstar nodded, "Really, Sagekit." He settled in beside his mate as Sagekit bounded outside, "Stonewhisper! Stonewhisper!" She yelled, running toward her father, who sat beside the fresh-kill eating a small lizard.

He growled as she approached, looking up at her through narrowed eyes, "Yes, Sagekit?" He grumbled.

She paused a second, "Um… well, the kits are named."

"Great. What has that to do with me?" He asked, eyes still narrowed.

"I named one of them!"

Stonewhisper's eyes widened greatly in surprise, "Really now?"

She nodded her head, "Nightkit." She stated proudly, swishing her tail and shoulders profusely.

Stonewhisper tilted his head thoughtfully, "Well, then Nightkit will have a proud life." He stated, turning back toward his prey.

Sagekit sighed, tail dropping, and walked back toward the nursery. She glanced at the medicine den on her way, and saw Shadowblaze giving her a thoughtful look. She quickened her pace. She never understood why the medicine cat gave her such strange looks, it made her uncomfortable! She didn't want to spend her life digging through herbs, so why did he take such an interest in her? She didn't care, but it still unnerved her.

Stingkit met her by the entrance to the den, "Sagekit, watch out!" A pebble flew at her face and she had to duck quickly.

"Hey! No fair!" She growled, as another pebble swung toward her. She flicked her tail out and batted the next stone back toward him, "Ow!" She tucked her tail under her as she dodged bullet after bullet, finally slipping into the den and over to her mother, yawning as she slid into her nest.


	4. Chapter 2: Invasion

**CH. 2: Invasion**

"Sagekit! Come on!" Nightkit flicked her tail as she hid under the brambles waiting for her friend. She watched as her nestmates stalked up to Stingkit while Sagekit finished nibbling at her first piece of green anole. She rolled her eyes, Sagekit was only a moon old, she didn't understand why her father had already started them on prey. Her mother was still milking well, and Sagekit obviously didn't enjoy lizards.

Sagekit looked at her father and got the nod. Nightkit jerked up, almost banging her head on the thorns above her, letting out a low hiss and shaking her head. Sagekit widened her eyes in laughter as she carefully made sure no cat watched her and slid into the brambles beside Nightkit, "Making it so you're name'll be Nightscar?" She giggled.

Nightkit narrowed her eyes at her friend, "No. Of course not. Though that's not a bad name." Her voice became thoughtful as she twisted her lips and looked at the sky.

Sagekit laughed again, low, "Well come on then, it's time we got on our way!"

"What do you think is out there?" Nightkit asked.

Sagekit shrugged, "Everything!" She squeaked.

"Shh!" Nightkit growled a reprimand, "Which way is out?"

Sagekit thought, then pointed toward the dirtplace tunnel, "I think there is a way out that way."

Nightkit nodded briskly and sneaked forward, but before they could make a break for it, the dawn patrol burst through the brambles and skidded to a stop, panting. Nightkit and Sagekit jerked backwards into the den wall once again.

"Darkstar!" Firetail huffed, his flaming tail twitching as he padded forward. Darkstar looked up in interest and got to his paws to meet them.

"What is it?" He asked, the serious stone Nightkit knew well returning to the surface.

"We scented a dog near the ThunderClan border. It's fresh."

Darkstar frowned, "The Twolegs have a dog, they'll surely get it soon."

Meadowsong shook her head, "No, Darkstar, this wasn't the Twoleg's dog. It was a female, not a male, and it was bigger."

Darkstar frowned and looked around as Nightkit turned her excited gaze toward Sagekit, "A dog! Wow!"

Sagekit flicked her ears back, uneasy, "We can't go out there if there's a wild dog loose…" She murmured.

Nightkit rolled her eyes, "Of course we can! Wouldn't it be just awesome if _we_ were the ones to find it? We could chase it out of the territory before it finds the camp!"

Sagekit looked at her friend, disbelief flickering across her face, "Nightkit, we're not even apprentices! We're not even _close_ to being apprentices! I've still got five moons! You've got more than that! We couldn't chase a dog out if we wanted to! We'd just be a snack! Like a little anole to a dog, especially a big one!"

Nightkit sat down and gave her a serious look, "Sagekit. We're _ShadowClan!_ We're the strongest clan in the forest! Maybe if a wimpy little ThunderClan cat was after it, it would be a snack, but it'll run screaming scenting one of us! It doesn't matter how big we are!"

Sagekit gave her a dubious look, obviously not believing her.

"Come on Sagekit! We _have_ to! It's the warrior code and we are required to protect our clan!"

"We are _not_ warriors, Nightkit. We won't be warriors, or even apprentices, for a very _very_ long time!"

"You're a sissy, Sagekit. Come on!"

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Fine. I'll go myself then." Nightkit rolled her eyes and bounded out of the brambles, sneaking along the back of the dens until she reached the dirtplace tunnel. If she had to fight this dog off all by herself, so be it! She would!

She slipped into the dirtplace tunnel without looking behind her, and then slipped out into the forest beyond. She heard a rustling behind her and gasped, slipping into the shadows as quickly as possible and peering out. Sagekit brushed herself off and looked around.

"I thought you didn't want to come." Nightkit retorted, padding into view.

"Well, I couldn't let you go out there by yourself, now could I?" Sagekit asked, rolling her eyes.

Nightkit grinned, "Right." She said, padding up to walk by her friend as they headed into the forest.


	5. Chapter 3: Dogs?

**CH. 3: Dogs?**

Sagekit's heart beat like a drum as she kept low and followed Nightkit, who's tail and head were raised high in the air as if she owned the world. Why'd she follow her harebrained friend again? Oh… Yeah. Because you never let a friend face danger alone. Right. She sighed and dipped her head under yet another low branch and leaped over yet another patch of boggy ground.

"What's wrong?" Nightkit looked over her shoulder, an excited grin flicking over her features as she slowed.

"Nothing, Nightkit." Sagekit mumbled.

"What is it? I can see something's on your mind." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well… How do we know we're even going the right way? There's no way to tell if we're headed toward the lake, or RiverClan territory, or even out of Clan land. How can we be sure we're headed toward ThunderClan?"

Nightkit's steps faltered, and her face was confused for a split second, but just as soon as it left, her cockiness and overconfidence returned, "Well, we just do. It's in our blood to know." She huffed and strode forward once again.

"If you would hurry up, we could make it to the dog before the search patrol does, you know. Lazing about won't get us there very fast, Sagekit."

Sagekit could do nothing more than sigh as she picked up speed to catch up with the younger she-cat.

They pattered along in silence for a while as Sagekit's thoughts tumbled. How would they take down a dog? How would they _find_ the dog? What did a dog look like? What does it smell like?

"How will we know when we find it?" She murmured.

Nightkit looked back at her, "What?"

Sagekit looked up in surprise, had she spoken aloud? "I said, how will we know when we find it? Have you ever seen a dog? Or smelled one? Or anything? How will we know what it looks like?"

Nightkit's ears flicked, "We'll just know."

Sagekit rolled her eyes, "Is that your answer for _everything?_"

Nightkit tilted her head as if thinking it through, and then nodded earnestly, "Yup." She said, "Dogs are supposed to be huge, right? Especially this one? And they probably stink… so…Oh! There! In that hole!"

Sagekit bumped into her as her friend stopped suddenly and wrinkled her nose. A disgusting, sour scent was wafting up from the large hole in the ground that was in front of them.

"Ummm… Nightkit? Do dogs even _live_ in holes? I thought they lived with twolegs?"

Nightkit looked at her, rolling her eyes, "Didn't you even _listen?"_ She asked, "This one doesn't belong to the twolegs. There wasn't any twoleg scent around it, either."

Sagekit frowned, nervous, "This doesn't feel like a dog…."

Nightkit chuckled, "_Feel_ like a dog? Weren't you the one saying how we wouldn't know? Come on, Sagekit. The patrol's not even here yet. It's time to show this dog what ShadowClan can do!" She dashed into the hole without another word.

Sagekit squeaked a feeble reply before dashing into the hole after her. Once again, she ran right into Nightkit's butt. "What is it now, Nightkit?" She grumped.

Nightkit trembled, "There's four of them…" She said, eyes wide as she slipped closer to the tunnel wall to allow Sagekit to see past her. What Sagekit saw made her gasp in fear, "Those aren't tan…or black…" She looked over at Nightkit.

Nightkit shook her head, really slow, "No… but what… are they then?"

Sagekit's eyes widened really wide, "They're red… and white… and a little bit of black… they... they look like Foxflight…"

"So… Oh mouse-dung."

Sagekit began backing up, "I _said_ that it didn't feel right…" She hissed, obviously quite angry.

The four fox cubs licked their lips and got to their paws, inching forward. In the dim light the kits couldn't see much more than their sharp claws and glittering eyes. Sagekit felt a slippery feeling, the drool of one of the cubs.

"RUN!" Sagekit turned around and dashed out of the den, Nightkit on her heels. The sound of excited yelps quickly followed, and Sagekit was sure her heart would fail her.

The end of the tunnel suddenly darkened, and Nightkit's brave face finally faltered, and she screamed. A sharp bark and growl emanated from the opening as the yelps behind continued to creep forward.

"I'm sorry Sagekit… This is all my fault. I hope Starclan will accept us…Well, they'll accept you at least."

Sagekit growled, "We'll make it, Nightkit…And if we don't, you'll still be my friend in StarClan."

Nightkit huffed a sordid laugh, "Sagekit, we're kits. There's five foxes, even if the patrol is out here, they're after a dog. Not a fox…"

Sagekit sighed, and then screamed as the mother fox darted forward and latched onto her leg, tearing her forward. Nightkit yelled in fear behind her.

"Owwwww!" Sagekit struggled and tried getting free. She felt a thin bubble of warmth and her paw seared in pain as she cried out.

"Sagekit!" Nightkit screamed, bounding forward in a feeble attempt to stop the fox. She could smell the coppery scent of blood wafting from Sagekit's paw as she was pulled out into the clearing. Nightkit bounded after her, slipping into the tree cover, trying to attempt what to do.

"I'm not Sagekit… I don't think well." Sagekit heard her whisper as the world went black.


	6. Chapter 4: Blood and Fear

**CH. 4: Blood and Fear**

"_SAGEKIT!"_ Nightkit's voice broke as she saw Sagekit's hind paw torn off. The blood seeped into the ground and she gave a final twitch and scream before going limp. "Sagekit…Oh, Sagekit, I'm sorry…" Nightkit crept into the shadows that a knothole of one of the tree's roots formed, ready to dash off, to find help, when she heard a loud, low growl.

The fox had its muzzle buried in Sagekit's dismembered paw, a thick foot placed onto her body, but even it froze in fear. The four pups retreated back into the den, whimpering, and the fox looked up, teeth bloody but bared, whipping back and forth in order to see what was going on, what was coming.

Nightkit was about to turn and dash off when she saw a flash of black and tan soar toward the fox right in front of her. It froze her in her tracks, and she could only watch the scene. A large, deceptively fluffy figure landed in front of the fox, lips back, revealing teeth as it knocked the fox flying.

"Dog…" Nightkit whispered in terrified awe. So that's what a dog looked like. It was similar in shape to the fox, but much larger, eyes glittering, but not with the malice of the fox. Its ears lay flat against its head as it crept forward, bent down like a cat stalking its prey. "Oh man… Sagekit, I'm really, really sorry!" She said under her breath. There was no way she'd survive this fight. If the fox didn't tear her apart, and the dog didn't eat her, she'd for sure be trampled.

Not to mention, her life's blood still poured into the grass from where it was torn, at the elbow. No one could live through that… not without proper medical help. She frowned, she had to get to Shadowblaze. He'd know what herbs to use…

The dog's tail swished in low, tight circles. Nightkit frowned, following the motion as it almost hypnotized her. She shook her head and as she did she saw a slight glitter. Looking closer, she gasped, cobwebs! She knew that Shadowblaze used those, but would it be enough?

She began to creep through the shadows, keeping a sharp eye on the dog. She reached out and snagged as much of the cobweb as she could, and gasped as the dog darted forward, nipping at the fox, who yelped and growled, eyes fierce.

Nightkit gulped and darted through the shadows until she was near to the den. The dog had the mother fox on the opposite side of the clearing, but the cubs were still inside the den. She could hear their heavy breathing.

She froze at a yelp, but quickly shook her head, seeing the mother fox limping, a bared grimace on its face as it leaped for the dog.

Nightkit whimpered as she darted forward, hurriedly wiping the webs from her paws and onto the stub of Sagekit's paw. She cried, was she doing this right? How were they supposed to stay? She frowned and looked around. Vines. She needed some vines…

The dog swiped at the fox, throwing it into the tree beside it. She heard a sharp crack, and gasped. The vines were right by the fox. She trembled. She had to try, right? She just had to. The dog's gaze flickered toward her, and she froze, tucking her tail and fluffing up, appearing larger. The dog was only slightly larger than the mother fox, but even the fox could overtake a small kit, or even two.

"Please…" She mewled. But of course dogs didn't understand. How could they? But by some miracle, the dog's gaze moved on, toward the den. It growled, and darted forward, into the den. She heard high-pitched squeals, but thought nothing of it. If the dog dealt with it, it meant no warriors would have to.

She crouched low and slipped forward, onto where the ground was torn apart, and as close to the fox as she dared. Was it alive? Would it move, would it kill her too? She gulped, and looked back toward Sagekit, and her resolve strengthened. She stood tall, and after a slight hesitation darted forward. She slipped past the fox and toward the vines, looking at them in despair. How would she cut them? She wailed slightly, digging her claws into the ground.

"Oh." She said, glancing at them, "I'm a mouse-brain." She took her claws and began to saw at the vine. Her nails were nursery-soft, so the going was slow, but she eventually managed to cut a section off. She grabbed it in her teeth and raced back to Sagekit's side.

"I'll try, Sagekit. I promise, I'll try. Then I'll take you home as fast as I can…" She whined under her breath as she tied the vine around the larger kit's stub. Then she paused. How was she supposed to do this? She already heard three death-cries, surely the fourth wasn't far away? She steeled herself.

"I have to try." She nodded to herself and grabbed Sagekit's scruff and began to tug. After only a few seconds though, she sat, exhausted. And the blood began to drip out of the gauzes she'd placed.

Worse though, was that it was eerily quiet. The fourth cub had died, and she couldn't hear the dog. She sighed and attempted to pull Sagekit once again when a shadow fell over her. She whimpered and squatted, looking into the very large face of the dog. Bloody drool flicked down its jowls, but it caught it before it hit her head. "I'm a goner." She whispered.

The dog's head tilted, its jaws closing in a comical grin, "Well… Why's that? The foxes are out of it. Now. Where's your mom?"

Nightkit's eyes widened, and she almost pissed herself, "Wha-what?"


	7. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Friend

_**A/N: I want to thank each and every one of you who send reviews, they brighten my day and make me want to continue this story all the more. I also want to let you all know that I reply to most all of the reviews through the PM feature. Thank you very much, also, don't forget that if you have major questions, the wikia link in the Alliances section of the story can answer most all of the questions you may have, and those that cannot yet be answered will be answered in the future in the story itself or, if it cannot be answered in the story, but is able to be answered at a point in the future, it will be. Thank you! **_

_**Oh yes, before anyone asks, everything about this dog is true. She's completely and totally taken from my dog, name, backstory, everything. **_

** CH. 5: An Unexpected Friend**

The dog's eyebrow raised, "I said, where's your mom? Surely she didn't leave you out here by yourself?"

Nightkit was sure if her eyes got any bigger that they'd pop right out of the sockets. What was this? Dogs weren't supposed to understand cats… let alone speak cat… or even be nice to cats.

Her face hardened, "No. I won't tell you. You'll kill her just like you killed those foxes."

The dog's face became confused, and she sat down, "Kill? Oh no! I couldn't bear to _kill_ them. They're just unconscious. So that I could help you without them hurting you."

Nightkit's eyebrow raised, hostile, "Yeah right. I heard the screams, I heard the bones snap, and your mouth is full of blood!"

The dog looked at her, and grinned. Nightkit shrunk back into her pelt, attempting to hide Sagekit and herself into the needles covering the forest floor, "Oh, small kitten, That's _my_ blood, not the foxes'. Oh no, I couldn't kill anything!" The dog's face became thoughtful, "Except flies. And cockroaches… really any sort of bug."

Nightkit tilted her head a bit, attempting to figure this out, "But I heard it."

The dog shook its head with a happy bark, "Oh no, kitten!" It laughed, "The mom broke a branch when she fell on it, and the pups are not even bleeding, though they'll have a hard time thinking clearly from head-pains when they wake!"

Nightkit didn't get it. It was still. That meant death, she was sure. Her tail twitched, and she got ready to dart for it. She could find the patrol, and she'd be able to save Sagekit then, right?

At the thought of Sagekit she faltered, she was really still too. But she couldn't be dead… could she?

"She's still bleeding. She's fine." The dog said, wagging her tail.

Nightkit glared at the dog, "Leave. We don't need you. We're ShadowClan! We can take care of our own by ourselves!"

The dog looked at her, her head tilted as though she didn't believe her, "She's lost a paw. She can't survive that without a doctor."

Nightkit flicked her ears, "A doctor? What's that?" She narrowed her eyes, teeth bared.

The dog looked at her, "A person that can mend stuff. She can make it so others aren't sick."

Nightkit's eyebrows raised, "How's that any different than a medicine cat then?" She retorted, "She'll be better off being fixed by her own kind!"

The dog sighed, "You don't have thumbs, cat. My Mommy, she has thumbs. She can make it so that your sister won't die. She'll stitch her up so that she won't bleed out, so that she won't get infection." The dog made it sound like this was obvious.

Nightkit faltered. If it would make it so her friend could survive. She flicked her ears back, "But she _can't_ be a kittypet! And she _can't _get fixed!" She flicked her tail, "And she's not my sister." She mumbled under her breath.

The dog's head tilted again and then she sat down, "Kit-"

"My name is _Nightkit,_ not _Kit."_ Nightkit growled.

The dog nodded, "Well, Nightkit, I like you, and I like cats in general. I don't want her to die. If I promise to bring her, or take you with me, or whatever, and get her mended, will you let me? She's going to die soon if you don't. She's not got that much blood left in her."

Nightkit's brow creased in worry, "Sagekit's my best friend…" She murmured, breaking as she looked at her. She turned to the dog.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do you even speak our language?"

The dog laughed, "I was raised by cats." She stated. Nightkit looked confused, so she continued, "I was born to a miniature chocolate Labrador, she was fully grown and only forty-five pounds, about half my size. Well anyway, she gave birth to me and my seventeen siblings-"

"_SEVENTEEN?"_ Nightkit looked at her in disbelief.

She nodded, "Yeah, it was a big litter. One of my brothers died, even, but not because of starvation. He had a musculature disease and didn't make it. Anyway. I was the runt, so I pretty much got ignored by my mother as she tried to feed the stronger pups. I was bottle-fed by the human. But having a mother that ignored me, and so Sassy and Tut, the two cats of the house, they took care of me. I didn't know any better. My siblings beat me up, my birth mother ignored me, so there was little more for me to know than to think Sassy was my actual mother. She was kind, and she taught me how to play with yarn and hunt the mouse-toy and everything!" She grinned, "So I learned cat-speak. I didn't learn I was a dog until my mommy came and adopted me. Then I met my big sister Flopsie, she's part chocolate lab and part yorkie, you know, well, she taught me I was a dog, and sometimes she still has to remind me. But I always remember Sassy, and I never lost my speech." She grinned.

Nightkit's mouth gaped open, "Oooh. Well, okay then. Um… question?"

"Yes?"

"Whats a chocolate Labrador, and a yorkie?"

The dog laughed, "Those are dog breeds, silly! The type of dogs we are. My sister is a Chocolate Labrador mixed with a Yorkshire Terrier, and I'm a Chocolate Labrador mixed with a German Shepherd. She takes after her mom, the lab, but I take after my daddy, who was the Shepherd, except my ears. They're floppy because of my mom."

Nightkit was still confused, but she nodded, "And um… why are you here and not there with them?"

She laughed again, "We come to the lake every summer-"

"Whats _summer?_"

"This season, when its hot and everything's green."

"Oh… okay. Greenleaf… and only one more question?"

"What?"

"Um… what's your name?"

The dog looked shocked, and then grinned, "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Lilly." She grinned larger, and then the smile wiped off of her face, "Can I take her or not? She's getting pretty pale…"

Nightkit jerked to her feet and ran back over to Sagekit, "If you can fix her… yeah. Please! But… I can't hold my family off for long… Can she come back by nightfall?"

Lilly nodded, "I'll do my best." She padded over to Sagekit and looked forlornly at the dismembered paw, "However, she's going to have lost that. I'm sorry."

Nightkit sighed and nodded, "I know. I'll meet you… ummm…"

Lilly frowned too, "I'll be where the scent appears, there's a building there. Then you can lead me back to your camp, ok? And I can set her down so you can bring her in?"

Nightkit thought about it and then sighed, "Ok. I guess that'll have to do. But you better take care of her!"

"I will, Nightkit. I promise. She'll come back mended, but she'll need to rest." Nightkit watched as Lilly padded over to Sagekit and looked at her paw, "My saliva should staunch that and keep it from souring until I'm home." She muttered, then gently picked up the unconscious kit and bounded away.

Nightkit sighed and worriedly looked back toward the camp. How was she going to explain this? She'd have to tell Shadowblaze, and she wasn't looking forward to that at all.


	8. Chapter 6: Stitches

**CH. 6: Stitches**

Lilly dashed through the forest, hoping to make it out of the territory before the kitten's mother or father came looking for her. Go figure, the one time she decides to run in the forest and not just prance around the lake to cool off, she finds kittens. And not just normal kittens, but wild ones. Feral kittens that were about to be killed.

She never did find out where Nightkit's mother was, and she hoped that she would make it back to her family before those foxes woke back up again.

_And I lied to her._ Lilly thought, distraught. _I don't know if my Mommy can fix Sagekit. She's not a vet. She only knows how to fix humans, like her kids. She always takes me and Flopsie to the pink building when something's wrong with us…_ A whine rumbled up her throat as her heart matched the drumbeat her feet were pounding out.

Sooner than she would have thought possible, she smelled the line of cat urine that graced the unseen border. She pushed her feet to their limits as she dashed along the road and up the hill. Now she had a bigger problem. What would happen if one of the Building-Keepers saw her with the kitten? They might try to stop her. She thought for a second and then swerved to run along the little yards behind the cottages. She would know the one they slept in. She and Flopsie had marked it only a couple hours ago.

Soon she could smell the scents of food, and almost lost her trail of thought, about to head toward the delightful aromas, before snapping out of it, creasing her eyebrows and running again.

_I need to run more._ She thought to herself as she began panting. She'd never actually needed to before. She and Flopsie were content to stay with their mothers most of the time. As Lilly looked hown her nose to the light shape she held, she whined once more. Would she make it?

Soon, she heard her sister.

"_Lilly!_ Lilly where are you!? Alpha's calling for you!" She could see Flopsie was on her leash, but was not being held. She flicked her tail as she came into view.

"Lilly! What in tarnation is _that?_" Flopsie sniffed, and her eyes widened, "A cat? Why did you bring a cat back? And why are you scratched up? Oh, your mom's going to kill you, Lilly. You know how she is!"

Lilly could do nothing as her older sister came over and sniffed her over, ending in an upset huff, "And its bleeding too. Did you finally chase it?"

Lilly stopped at the door to the house and placed the kitten down, in a place that Flopsie wouldn't be able to reach, "No. She was getting attacked by foxes. So I saved her. Leave her!" She snapped as Flopsie crept closer to sniff, "Just help me get Mommy and Momma's attention would you?"

Flopsie growled but flicked her ears, and lifted her voice up, barking incessantly. That was good, because surely someone would come if they heard that. Lilly licked clean the bloody end of the kit's paw before joining her voice in a sorrowful howl.

Quickly, the door opened, and Flopsie dashed inside behind her mother, the nice old lady Lilly called Mama. She made voice rumbles behind her and soon Lilly's tail was wagging uncontrollably, a big grin gracing her face. She ran to her Mommy and dashed around her, rubbing up against her and leaping up for a hug.

Luckily, she remembered the kitten before they brought them in, though. Lilly ran over to it and whined, giving Mommy a big, sorrowful glance.

Mommy's face became horrified, and she quickly rushed over to grab the kitten, bringing her inside. She yelled to one of the pup-owners, and one of the twin males ran in with her emergency kit.

Lilly kept whining at her Mommy's seat as she placed the kitten on the eating-place and opened the kit. She muttered before taking out some liquid stuff. Lilly flinched, she knew that stuff stung, and felt bad for the little kit. Her Mommy cleaned up the kit's paw and then extracted a long, shiny, pointy stick and some clearish string from her emergency box before bending over and out of Lilly's view.

Lilly kept whining, pacing back and forth as she waited. The littlest girl-pup called on the phone and was really urgent. She could tell she was talking to the nurse at the vet-hospital, because she heard her vet's name a few times, and she was giving instructions to Mommy as the other twin-boy-pup held Lilly calm.

Flopsie flicked her ears, "I don't know why you are all so worried. It's just a cat."

Lilly looked at her sharply and growled under her breath, but said nothing. She knew she couldn't argue with her sister. She'd lose.

* * *

Nightkit flicked her ear as she walked into the camp. It was abuzz with activity. She sighed and looked at the medicine den, steeling herself.

With a gulp and a head held high, she walked into the den and paused, "Shadowblaze…?"

The old cat looked up at her, and his eyebrow raised, "You and Sagekit are causing quite a stir, you know. Where have you been? There's a dog out there, and another patrol has found a family of dead foxes, appeared killed by the same dog."

Nightkit's face must have given her guilt away, "What did you do, Nightkit? You know your father, my brother, doesn't take these things lightly."

Nightkit nodded, "I know, Shadowblaze… and the foxes aren't dead, they're just unconscious, that's what I have to talk to you about."

Shadowblaze's gaze became interested, "What happened?"

Nightkit gulped, Shadowblaze freaked her out even over just a civil thing, "Well… Those foxes? They, um… They tore Sagepaw's paw off, at the elbow."

Shadowblaze leaped to his paws, "Where is she?"

Nightkit was confused, why wasn't he worried about if she was dead?

"She's at the Twolegplace…"

Shadowblaze's gaze bored into her, "_what?" _

She gulped, "The dog, it saved us, but her paw's all gone… so… she took her to get it fixed."

"And you _let_ it?"

"I had no other choice, Shadowblaze! She's about to die! It was the only way!"

Shadowblaze paced, "Okay. We have to go get her."

Nightkit's eyes widened, "But… but we can't!"

"You've talked to this dog, where are you meeting it?"

Nightkit got even more confused, "How did you know?" She whispered.

Shadowblaze just looked at her, "I'm a medicine cat for a reason, Nightkit."

Nightkit's ears flushed to her skull, "Sorry." She muttered.

"Where's she going to be?"

"At the scent-line. By some building?"

Shadowblaze nodded, "Then let's be on our way. I need catmint anyway."

Nightkit meekly nodded, tail lowered, and followed him out.

* * *

Lilly yawned and stretched, picking herself up off the floor. She saw Mommy petting the still-unconscious kitten, and felt guilty. She should have stayed awake!

Mommy picked the kitten up gently, removing a needle from her leg that was attached to a bad of red liquid. She put a pet-bandage on the hole and placed the kitten in Lilly's infant-bed. Lilly didn't mind. That bed didn't really fit anything put her head anymore.

Mommy placed the bed on the floor and looked at Lilly, taking her head into her hands, "Lilly." She said softly, and Lilly's face opened into a grin, "Lilly, I expect you and Flopsie to leave this kitten alone. She needs medicine to keep her better, and I don't want her stressed, alright?"

Lilly made a small sound that Mommy knew was an acknowledgement, albeit a hesitant one. Lilly grinned, pulling her ears backward as she looked into the other room toward her sister. She hated to lie, but the kitten needed to get back to her family. She saw Mommy place a cap on a tube of some type of ointment and place it aside, before yawning and heading upstairs to her bed.

Lilly waited until she was sure her Mommy was asleep and then looked into the living room, "Flopsie." She nudged her sister until she yawned and looked at her.

"What?"

"I need help opening the door." She whispered.

Flopsie laid her head back down, "Go whine, they'll let you out."

Lilly stamped a paw, "No. I need to return the kitten!"

Flopsie sighed and stretched waving her tail for Lilly to get the ointment and kitten, "I'm only helping you because I don't want that thing in my house." She mumbled, "I'll wait for you to return."

Lilly mumbled her thanks around the kitten in her mouth, and gently carried her out into the darkening sky, heading toward the scent-marked building.

She approached it and saw two shapes. One was a large black cat, the smaller one she recognized, it was Nightkit.

"Thank you Lilly." Nightkit said.

As Lilly placed it down, the tomcat looked at her, "What's this?" He grumbled, nudging the tube.

"It's the ointment for her stub." She said, pushing it toward him. The tomcat looked at it distastefully for a minute, and then nodded briskly, picking it up.

She was reaching down to pick the kit up again to help them carry it home when it awoke. It seemed temporarily disoriented, and then looked up at Lilly and screamed.


	9. Chapter 7: Explainations

**CH. 7: Explanations**

_It was beautiful, birds chirping, trees swaying in the wind. Sagekit felt at peace. She looked around her, at all that she had never known. Where am I? she wondered, but only for a second, for she suddenly realized, she couldn't care less. It was beautiful here. She dashed forward, laughing like the kit she was. She splashed about in the water, seeing for the first time a sparkling river, a shining pond, and ultimate peace between hunter and prey._

_Looking up, she saw a cat that made her tilt her head. He seemed oddly familiar for some reason. As he headed toward her, she twitched her tail, realizing why. He looked like her father, slate gray, but his eyes gleamed with a happier green glow than the venomous ones that sat in her father's eyes._

_"Hello, Sagekit." He murmured quietly, sitting down in front of her, "You have been through a lot in your short life." Sagekit's ears flickered back in embarrassment at his laughing tone._

_"Why am I here?" She asked, looking around, "Where is here, and where's Nightkit?" she looked around and then back at him, "And who're you?"_

_The tom laughed, "Oh sweet Sagekit. So full of questions. I am your father's father, Rockshade. This is StarClan."_

_Sagekit's eyes widened, and she whispered, barely audible, "Am I dead?"_

_"Oh no, sweet one." His deep voice rumbled in a chuckle, "Simply unconscious, for the moment. You are somewhere no Clan cat has been, and somewhere they do not want to be, and at this moment you are being cared for by a friend that no cat could ever imagine possible." At her confused look he laughed, "All will be known in time, my sweet Sagekit." He smiled warmly, "I have been sent to meet you, and to tell you something very important, something you must never forget. Are you willing to hear me?"_

_Sagekit nodded, eager, "Of course."_

_"Your future is not along the warrior path-"_

_"What!?" Sagekit cried._

_He simply smiled, and continued, "What the fox has done to you will ensure this as it is. However, do not ever ignore your feelings. Never think that what you are or what you will become is wrong. You are a strong, loyal cat that will serve her clan well. And Sagekit?"_

_She looked at him, sullen._

_"Love is never wrong, even when it seems it to everyone around you. Even when it feels wrong to yourself. You are not breaking any rules, so follow what your heart tells you, and you will be the best cat you can be. You will not be condemned."_

_Sagekit frowned, confused, but just as she was about to ask for more information, the beautiful forest began to fade, and Stoneshade's final words reached her ears, "It is time for you to return, my young healer. Remember what I have said, and remember that friends come in all shapes and sizes."_

Sagepaw sensed herself being carried in large jaws, and she sluggishly wondered why she wasn't dead yet. However, the overwhelming pain searing through her leg masked anything else. She wondered, below the pain, why she couldn't feel anything below her knee, and assumed that since she hadn't been bit there it must simply be numb. _Why am I in so much pain, when just a moment ago I was fine?_ She wondered.

She attempted to wake up, as she felt grass below her, and could sense rumblings above. She thought some sounded familiar. Was that Nightkit? Nightkit had been there with her, that much she remembered. The male voice sounded similar to her leader, but not exactly. However, the third voice was completely alien. It was somehow loud, rough and yet silky and sweet. She knew that her brain must be playing tricks on her. What else could it be? No cat could sound like that.

A pain seared up her spine, intensifying the pain in her leg, and it finally managed to urge her to open her eyes with an inaudible gasp. The sights she saw seemed tinged in red, but soon cleared up, and immediately she became confused. Starlight? But it was only a little after sun-high. That didn't make sense. The sharpness of the stone, and the immense size of it, that she was staring at also confused her.

She widened her eyes, oh! That was a Two-leg nest. It must be. She'd never seen one before, of course, but what else could be so flat, so perfectly formed. A shadow leaned down, and she looked up into the face of a dog. _Oh, StarClan no! Not like this! _She sent up a silent prayer before her muzzle opened of its own accord, letting loose a terrified scream. A sound so harsh and petrified, she didn't know it could come from a cat, let alone herself.

"Oh Sagekit, it's alright, I promise!" The dog rumbled. That was the voice she had recognized before, but how could it speak her language? Why was it opening it's jaws at her? Why were Shadowblaze and Nightkit sitting there so peacefully, and not running or fighting for her?

Shadowblaze's tail slapped into her muzzle, instantly silencing her. She whimpered, but quieted.

"Lilly's a friend, Sagekit! She saved you!" She saw Nightkit's face come into view and she remembered Rockshade's words: _Friends come in all shapes and sizes._ She looked up at the dog again, and realized that it looked, somehow, friendly. It's mouth was open in a grin, tongue lolling out humorously. She gulped and nodded.

"Why were you going to bite me?" She asked, her voice still terribly pained, after Shadowblaze had removed his tail and Lilly and Nightkit explained everything that had happened.

Lilly laughed, "Not bite silly!" She grin grew larger, "Carry you! Back to your mom!"

Sagekit frowned, "You can't come onto Clan territory! You'll get clawed and chased away!"

Lilly sighed, "Maybe, but it is still my duty! Shadowblaze and Nightkit cannot carry the herbs, and the ointment, and you."

"I can walk myself." Sagekit said, wondering if it was true. The pain lancing up her leg made her doubt it. But when she saw the sorrowful looks on the animals around her, her face fell, "What…?"

"You can't walk, Sagekit. It will take you moons to learn how, with only three legs." Shadowblaze's voice held more sympathy than she had ever heard from the tom before in her life and she felt more fear than she thought was possible.

She had avoided looking at her injured leg, for the pain was so great, but at his words, she slowly turned. There, where there used to be a perfectly formed, strong calico leg, there was nothing but a stump, the jagged edges tied together at her knee. She gasped, lightheaded, "Oh, StarClan, no!" She whispered, before the emotions took hold of her and she passed out again, tears of loss pouring down her face.


	10. Chapter 8: Return to the Clan

**CH. 8: Return to the Clan**

Nightkit sighed, her tail drooping as she looked down at her once-again unconscious best friend.

"She'll learn to live with it, Nightkit. And in just a few short weeks." She heard Shadowblaze whisper, "I knew of her future long before either of you were born." Nightkit simply nodded, a sigh puffing through her lips as she stood and looked up at Lilly.

"You will need to cover your stench, somehow…" She said, though had no idea how she would manage it.

Shadowblaze flicked his tail, "Sage-brush hide stench. Roll in that patch over there. And should it be needed, we will cover your fur in it as well. Dog-stench is not the most pleasant thing, nor very easy to mask."

Nightkit watched as Lilly padded over to the plant and looked at it, sneezing once she took a large sniff, "Oh good Lupus… that's strong!" She sniffled.

Nightkit, confused, whispered to Shadowblaze, "What's a Lupus?"

Shadowblaze shrugged, "A dog StarClan?" He guessed.

Nightkit nodded, as though that seemed plausible, and laughed as Lilly hesitantly laid in the plant and rolled around in it, completely and totally destroying the plant. Nightkit could see the pain on Shadowblaze's face as his precious herb was crushed.

Lilly stood and padded back to them, panting, "Did it work?" She asked.

Nightkit sniffed, but frowned, letting Shadowblaze decide. He sighed, shaking his head, "No. It didn't." He looked pained as he looked back to his plant, but then his face brightened, "I know just the thing. And I know where to find it!"

He slipped into the shadows, and soon disappeared, "Where'd he go?" Lilly asked, tail thumping on the ground.

Nightkit shrugged, "I don't know…"

Shadowblaze's head peeked out of the trees where he had disappeared, "Are you coming?" He asked, slipping away again.

"Yes!" Lilly picked up Sagekit, and she and Nightkit hurried after them.

It was hard to follow Shadowblaze's scent, and with Sagekit in Lilly's jaws, it was obviously hard for her as well, but they managed to do it, and soon found him, flicking his tail in agitation at the entrance to a den.

"Oh, no, Shadowblaze! My family will kill me!" Lilly wailed in fearful agitation as soon as she placed Sagekit on the ground. She began to back away, a low whine in her throat and her head bowed.

Nightkit was confused as Shadowblaze's face became humored, "What am I missing?" She grumbled, "Tell me!"

"S-s-skunks." Lilly whined.

Nightkit's ears flattened, "um… what? What's a skunk?"

"They're good friends… but I can't! I can't let them spray me!" She whimpered.

Nightkit was still confused, and confusion made her angry, "What is going on!?" She hissed.

Right as Shadowblaze opened his mouth to answer, a small black and white shape waddled out of the entrance to the den. It's spots were all around it's back and sides, long and thin.

Nightkit couldn't help but laugh, "You're not afraid of a fox, but you're afraid of _that?_ That's just a fat cat!"

Lilly shot her a serious, almost menacing look, and she quieted.

"It's a spotted skunk, not a striped, so the scent won't be nearly as bad." Shadowblaze said.

Lilly shook her head, "no. I won't do it! I'll be outside for a week! I'll smell! I can't do that!" She whimpered.

Shadowblaze's eyes narrowed, "You must."

Lilly gulped and shook her head, "I just can't, Shadowblaze! It's not possible for me! I'd rather return with bloody cuts than with skunk stench…"

Nightkit's eyes narrowed, "If she wants to feel ShadowClan's wrath, let her, Shadowblaze."

Shadowblaze thought for a second, and then sighed, "Fine. But it will be all on your own head." He picked up his bundle and stalked off, back toward camp, and the others had to hurry to catch up.

Lilly kept her head and tail low as she followed the others, and Nightkit, though still certain that she'd deserve what she got, sighed and slowed to walk alongside her.

"Is it really that bad?" Nightkit asked, and Lilly nodded.

"They send out a scent from their butts that is visible, and its like sticking your nose into a flaming pool of nastiness, and then it doesn't really ever ever go away! Anything's better. _Anything!"_

Nightkit thought about that, "Oh. Well, I'm glad that you didn't do it then, It sounds painful."

Lilly nodded, shuddered and continued along.

"We're here. Lilly, place her down and leave now." Shadowblaze stated, once again cross.

Nightkit found herself sad as the large dog placed her friend down and turned to leave.

"I'll find you when I'm old enough to explore!" She whispered.

Lilly looked at her, "Unless that's within the next month, I doubt it. We leave before the weather changes."

"Oh… When will you be back?"

Lilly smiled, "Next summer. You'll be really big by then!"

Nightkit sighed, nodding, "I'll probably be nearly a warrior by then! Well…. See you then!"

Lilly laughed and bounded away, back toward her home.

"Come on Nightkit, you've got some explaining to do, but say nothing about that friend of yours, hear me?" Shadowblaze growled low, returning from plaing his herbs inside to help bring Sagekit in.

"Oh my baby!" Nightkit heard her mother call out, worried, as she padded inside, "Where have you been!? You know you're not allowed to leave camp until you're an apprentice!"

Nightkit gulped, and watched as Palewing looked around worriedly, and then looked past Nightkit and her mother with a strangled cry, "Sagekit! Oh, Sagekit, what happened! Shadowblaze, is she okay?!"

Nightkit bowed her head in shame as she sat beside her mother, watching as Palewing dashed to Sagekit's side, and sighed, "I need to explain to everyone, huh?" She murmured.

She saw her father's strong form entering out from under his den, his eyes narrowed, "Nightkit, what is the meaning of this? We've had patrols out all day looking for the two of you!"

Nightkit shrunk back even farther into her pelt as her leader yelled, and gulped, "Well… it's my fault… I'm… I'm sorry."

The clan had gathered by this point, and she thought she was about to crumble under the stares, some worrisome, some stern, and still others with pure mean streaks showing through. She took a deep breath and stood, shaking, and began to weave a story that was as close to the truth as she could tell.


	11. Chapter 9: Walking

**CH. 9: Walking**

Sagekit flicked her ears as she lay down once again. She was finally back in the nursery with the others, as her leg was completely healed. It had been about a moon and a half, and in that time she had almost forgotten what the inside of the nursery looked like. Indeed, it was different than she remembered. For one, she was larger, making it seem smaller. But it was also more crowded. Berrytooth had moved in the day before she returned. Sagekit looked over at the bright red she-cat. She had always thought the name was strange, but now, looking at the way her bluish muzzle stood out on her pelt, she understood it.

The queen was just barely noticeable, her mate, Ashcloud, had pushed her to join the queens as soon as she had told him, so she still had a full term to complete, but Sagekit found that the she-cat was nicer now that she was expecting.

"Sagekit. Come on, you need to practice some more." Nightkit said, tentatively padding over to her. Sagekit sighed, a bit annoyed. Nightkit was tough around everyone else, but as soon as she noticed Sagekit was awake, her voice softened, and she kept pushing her to practice walking. Sagekit knew she only wished to help, but still.

Sagekit sighed as Nightkit crawled into the nest beside her and pushed her up on her weak left side, "Come on, Sagekit."

With an underhand growl, Sagekit stood, "Fine." She grumbled, "But don't think that this will happen every time you want."

"But it will. You have to work to bound around like the rest of us! How are you going to become a warrior otherwise?"

Sagekit sighed, "I'm not going to be a warrior, Nightkit. You know that better than anyone. I can't even hunt. I'm lopsided and I can't leap or jump or even crouch right."

"That's why we work on it, Sagekit! Now-umph-out!"

Sagekit was pushed out of her nest and landed in a tumbled heap. Nightkit leaped out after her, her tail twitching in worry, "Come on." She said, sitting. Sagekit sighed. She knew all this was just because Night still felt guilty; no matter how many times Sagekit told her it wasn't.

Sagekit sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position, slipping in a way that her stub was loose to the air, as she had gotten used to since her accident.

Sagekit looked at Nightkit and sighed, "I don't really want to."

"You have to learn how, Sagekit. Come on, stand up and walk!"

Sagekit sighed, knowing she was right and pushed herself onto her final leg. She stood there for a second, eyes wide as she realized it wasn't so hard, but then she began to wobble.

"Woah!" She slipped, and fell roughly onto the ground.

"You're balance is off, that's all. Shadowblaze says you'll be able to walk and run and jump like a normal cat in no time!"

Sagekit looked out of the corner of her eye at her friend, "Shadowblaze had all of his feet though, Nightkit." She growled, "He knows nothing about missing a leg."

Even so, Sagekit pushed herself back up, leaning more of her weight onto her right side in order to make up for the missing stance on the left. Her tail swished in large circles, but after a few times, she managed to stay standing up. A bright, excited grin graced her face as she looked at her friend.

"Now see if you can walk?" Nightkit asked in a whisper.

Sagekit concentrated and took a step, but once again fell over.

"It's hopeless." She muttered.

Nightkit flicked her ears, "No it's not! You can do it, I know you can!"

Sagekit sighed, and stood up once again, before moving she centered herself and thought about how she needed to do it, before stepping forward once again.

After a few tries, she managed to do it, and found that all of the kits had been watching her, for they all cheered loudly, which made sure that she plopped on her butt once again.

When she padded out of the nursery with her best friend, she felt proud of herself. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile with a smile.

**A/N: so yeah, this was more a filler chappie than anything extremely important. I just feel I need to update once a day, and the juices aren't going right today. Hope that's okay… better chappie later/tomorrow, I promise, to get back to the timeline.**


	12. Chapter 10: Distemper

**A/N: I have made a poll, and I would love it if you'd vote on it! Its a simple yes-no poll, because I'm torn on whether I should transform my RP into a story... [its kind of been abandoned, with the majority of the players [including myself] not actively on the site anymore. I don't want it to fade away, and the other clans have almost completely been deserted, so i'd be using my clan's viewpoint of everything, but i just don't know if i want to put in the work of slicing out everything and turning it into a full story or not, and I'd like some help deciding one way or another. I'd probably leave it in the Omniscient way it is now, because I like the flow it has with everyone's characters' thoughts flowing, but i just don't know...**

**ALSO! After the next chapter, i'm going to fast-forward to their apprenticeships, I'm frankly bored of them being kits, but I do need the reasoning behind Sagekit in the prologue in the story. So, onto the chappie!**

**CH. 10: Distemper**

Sagekit flicked her ears and stretched into a large yawn. She was nearly four moons, meaning she had only two more until she would be apprenticed! As she got to her paws, she faltered, however, remembering that she wouldn't be a warrior's apprentice. She shot a wary glance toward the medicine den, flicking her ears in agitation as she watched Shadowblaze eating in front of his den. Her gaze scanned the camp until it landed on Leafpaw, where she scuffled with her brother, Deerpaw, as their friend Crowpaw watched. She sighed and lay her head on her paws in defeat.

"Sagekit, waiting for your apprenticeship? How's it going to feel, watching _me _become leader, while your over there with that old bag of bones?"

Sagekit growled under her breath as Stingkit sat next to her, cocky as always, "It'll be fine, considering I won't have to share a den with _you!_"

"Anyway, you wouldn't become leader. Your name wouldn't sound right. Stingstar, really? I don't know any star that has a sting on it. And it's a tongue-twister, don't you agree, Larkkit?" Shadekit asked, popping his tail as he exited. Larkkit's face looked as though she could care less."

"Where's Nightkit?" Sagekit enquired, noticing she wasn't with her siblings.

Larkkit's face was worried, "She's still asleep. I tried waking her up, but she wouldn't. She was really warm, though, do you think that's bad?"

Sagekit's ears pricked uneasily. Her time watching her to-be mentor had paid off for something, "Yeah, that's really bad! Why didn't you tell someone?!"

Larkkit flinched, "I did, didn't I? I just told _you."_

Sagekit growled as she turned inside, "Well go tell Shadowblaze, he _is_ the medicine cat, you know."

She didn't see Larkkit leave, but she knew she had. Her eyes were on Hollyheart's nest, where little NIghtkit was curled up into herself, and if Sagekit hadn't known better, she'd have said her friend was sleeping peacefully. She whined as she went to slip in beside her friend, but as she did so, Shadowblaze pushed her away, "You and the other kits need to get out of here." He growled, looking at her.

Sagekit's eyes were worried, but she didn't move, "Now, Sagekit." He growled, "She may die, and I won't let you all get it, understand? Go ask the elders to tell you a story or something."

The other kits were herded out by Palewing, but Sagekit slipped away, "Isn't there _something_ I can do?" She whined.

She watched as Shadowblaze felt her temperature, hissed, and opened her eyes. With a gasp, in which he shuddered, he shook his head, "No. She has an incurable disease. Go get her some water, Berrytooth, and _you"_ he turned to Sagekit, "Do as I say." His eyes held a crazy look of fear, and she backed away.

She padded slowly into the elders' den, and sat down beside Stingkit. Mistheart was telling a story, and she tried to listen.

"…and when she had her kits, her milk was thought to contain a magical property, for none of her children got sick, and neither did the foster-kit she had taken in. This secured her a place in the clan, even due to her Twoleg past."

Sagekit's ears flicked up, "Who was this?" She asked.

Mistheart looked at her, "Weren't you listening? Sundance, the kitty-warrior."

Sagekit's mind twirled, thinking, and then she nodded, "Oh." She stood, "I'll be back." She murmured quietly before slipping out of the den. She calmly waqlked over to the dirtplace tunnel, and as soon as she was out of sight she began to run.

_When was Lilly leaving?_ She thought to herself, looking around. The sky had begun its decent toward leaf-fall, and she desperately hoped that they hadn't left already.

She couldn't remember where the Twoleg nest that she was treated in, as she hadn't been awake, so she bounded down toward the lake, smelling the musty air that rolled from its banks. Lilly said her mother always took her down there at something called 'noon' each day, so she knew it was only a matter of time before she learned what that was. All she had to do was hide near to the twoleg place and watch, and surely the large brute would be there, if she was still in the area.

She found the beach, and began to creep along in the brush until she saw the sharp edges of the nest that she had seen the first time she woke up. She saw a bush near it and so bounded over to it, hiding in its thick, dark green leaves as she peered out and watched the water near the half-bridge. Her eyes narrowed to keep the bright light shimmering off of the water under from blinding her, and settled in to wait.

About three hours later, she began to despair, what if she had missed her? What if this 'noon' thing was before sunhigh, or before she was waiting here? It was already sunhigh, and just as she was dozing off, she heard a sharp bark.

She knew that voice, and so she wiggled forward, seeing a tall black and white form trembling at the water's edge. Splashing in the water was a familiar tan and black figure. She looked like a large RiverClan cat, somehow at home in the water, where the other figure, whom she supposed was her older sister, appeared more sane, like the others.

She crept forward a little more, hoping that Lilly would see her. Suddenly the black dog's nose lifted, and turned toward her. Sagekit felt a tremor of fear, she knew this dog had been there when she had been at the Twoleg nest, but that didn't mean she was friendly. For all she knew, this dog was locked up during her stay.

Her ears flattened back as the dog's eyes became excited and she began a loud, incessant barking. Lilly's eyes flicked, saw Sagekit, and she ran, making it to the front of her and stopping Flopsie just in time.

Flopsie and Lilly growled for a minute until Flopsie left in a huff. Lilly turned around and looked at her, "Sagekit!" She woofed, excited, "What brings you here?"

Sagekit gulped, "I… I need help." She whispered.

Lilly's face was concerned, "What's wrong? Where's Nightkit?" She looked around, as though if she just looked hard enough the little black kit would appear out of thin air.

"Nightkit…" Sagekit's voice broke, "Nightkit's dying."


	13. Chapter 11: Until We Meet Again

**CH. 11: Until We Meet Again**

Lilly's ears flicked back in surprise, "Dying?" She asked, as though she didn't understand.

Sagekit nodded, "Yeah." She flicked her ears, "She has some sickness that made Shadowblaze terrified." Her voice shook, "I… I think it's the same thing that killed their sister…" She said, "But then one of the elders was telling me a story about something called magic milk from the kittypets, and I was wondering… do you know why their kits don't get the kit-illnesses?"

Lilly shook her head, "No. Flopsie might, though." She turned and let out a sharp bark. With an annoyed growl, she saw the black dog's head rise. They transferred many barks back and forth, before Flopsie walked away and Lilly turned toward Sagekit once more, "She says that they give pregnant pets a shot, so maybe the vet can help?"

Sagekit shook her head, eyes strained, "I can't let her go away, can't your Twoleg fix her, like she fixed me?"

Lilly's face fell, and she shook her head, "My Mommy was able to fix you because it was similar to a human procedure. She can't fix cat illnesses. However, there is a vet that came a while ago, because she lives here for the winter… She's got a cat." Her ears flicked backwards, "But the cat, I think Oreo was his name… well, he doesn't trust dogs. So I don't know if he could help."

Sagekit sighed, "It's worth a try, right? Can you bring me there?"

Lilly nodded, and before Sagekit could say anymore, she was being carried, "I meant I would walk…" She muttered. Lilly just ran down the street, and then another, before stopping in front of a bland green building.

She sat her down, "It's faster if carried you." She stated.

Sagekit sighed, but looked around, "What does this tom look like?" She asked.

Lilly laughed, "He's not a tomcat anymore. But he's black and white. More white than black, but yeah."

Sagekit frowned. Not a tomcat anymore, what did that mean? She shook her head and peered into the landscape of the building. She saw a immobile mound of fur laying on a large rock, sunning itself.

"Oreo! Wake up! There's a kitten here that needs your help!" Lilly called out.

A bright amber eye opened on one lump of the mass, and then closed again.

"Please, Oreo!" Sagekit whimpered, putting a pleading note in her voice, "My best friend's going to die!"

The eye reappeared, and then the form stretched, taking the shape of a scarred, slightly chubby cat. He stretched and sat up, curling his tail around his paws. The white started between his eyes and went down, engulfing his face, forming a diamond as it flared and returned into the hidden areas.

"He used to be the town's top kit-daddy." Lilly whispered, "But then he got sick, and so his people removed his special parts, much to the excitement of the she-cats. He wasn't the nicest cat around."

Sagekit's head tilted as the cat's eyes landed on her, "A kit." He murmured, even with the softness of his tone, his voice was grating and a bit annoying.

"H-hello, Oreo, sir." Sagekit said, standing. When she did so, his eyes flicked toward her missing limb.

"A cripple, eh? Well, what do you want?"

Sagekit gulped, but strode forward, "My best friend needs help, sir. She's dying. She's got some weird film over her eyes, and she keeps puking and is really really burning up, sir. I was wondering if you could help her. I don't want her to die…" Her voice choked, "She's my best friend, sir, please!" She knew her sobbing was a little more fake than it appeared, but whatever she had to do, she'd do it.

The tom's tail stopped twitching. He stood and padded over, "Oh kit! Stop yur whinin'. I'll help the scrap. I know that disease. It's something we don't see often, but we got some stuff to fix it. Go get 'er, and I'll get it. Jus' know though, I don't help for free." His eyes narrowed at her, "You best bring me somethin' tasty back with ya."

Sagekit nodded, and dashed back toward the forest as the cat slipped into the building. Lilly raced after her, "I'll get her, and a mouse or something from the fresh-kill pile. I'm sure there'll be something fresh on it…."

Lilly stopped a while away from the camp, and made sure she stayed where the wind wouldn't catch her scent. She rolled in some mud to disguise her scent, and Sagekit bounded into the camp.

She looked over at the fresh-kill, thinking that it would be best to get that first. She saw a water-vole on the top of the pile, and she went over, grabbing it. She pretended to eat it, and as soon as there was no one looking, dragged it out of the camp.

She left it near Lilly and bounded back to camp, slipping into the nursery. She gulped. She'd have to tell Hollyheart. There was no way she'd get Nightkit otherwise. The queen would do anything for her kit, so even though she'd be hesitant, she had to try.

Sagekit slipped in and hesitated, "Hollyheart?"

The queen looked up, eyes haunted, "What is it, Sagekit? You shouldn't be in here… you'll die too."

Sagekit's heart stopped, "D-did she die?"

Hollyheart sighed, shaking her head, "No. But there's nothing that Shadowblaze can do, so she will be soon."

Sagekit gulped. Now or never, "I… I know someone who can help. He knows what she has, and knows someone who can fix her…."

Hollyheart looked at the little kit, expectant, "Who besides Shadowblaze could do anything? Surely not another clan."

"N-no. His name is Oreo-"

"A _kittypet?"_ the queen hissed, "What would he know about helping clan cats." Her voice broke, tail curling around Nightkit's shivering form.

"He lives with a Twoleg that saves cats… And he was saved from the illness by her when he was a kitten." So it was a little white lie. Anything to save her friend.

Hollyheart took a bit more convincing, but finally she sighed, standing up, "Fine. If it will save my Nightkit. Let's go." She picked up her kit and appeared to wait.

"Oh!" Sagekit's eyes flew open, "Follow me…"

After they escaped camp, Sagekit gulped, "There's a dog… she saved me and Nightkit from the foxes. She's nice, and can speak, so don't be afraid, okay?"

Hollyheart shrugged, Sagekit knew she could care less, as long as her daughter was saved, "You're a strange kit, Sagekit." She sighed around Nightkit's scruff.

They caught up to Lilly, and Sagekit grabbed the vole as Lilly picked her up. They dashed to the building, and Oreo was waiting for them. He sniffed at the vole, nodded, and flicked his tail, gesturing for Hollyheart and Sagekit to follow him.

They did, into a glistening room. Sagekit huddled beside Hollyheart, who's eyes flicked back and forth, warily. Oreo leaped onto a shiny surface, meowing loudly, and a Twoleg with a white pelt appeared. She appeared to gasp at the sight of the kitten, and called back to something behind a large, flat wooden structure.

Oreo looked at them, "Follow her. She'll fix the kit." He left, to eat his vole, Sagekit guessed.

Hollyheart and Sagekit followed the Twoleg hesitantly into a smaller den, where the twoleg bent toward them. They flinched away for a second, and the twoleg frowned, turning, and reappearing with a handful of something that appeared to be pieces of prey. She placed it into a small silver hole thing and frowned, calling for something.

Oreo appeared, licking his lips, and looked at them, "You have to give her the kit for her to fix it, you know."

Hollyheart hesitated, her jaw clenching, but then sighed, padding up toward the Twoleg and placed Nightkit down.

The Twoleg reached down gently, picking up Nightkit in a beefy paw, placing her on another silver platform. She called into another den-area, and another twoleg appeared with shiny sticks and an invisible, square prey thing that she attached to one of the sticks. Another twoleg appeared, and suddenly, Sagekit felt dizzy. She fell asleep.

When she woke, it was in a silver den. She looked over in fear, trying to see Hollyheart, when she heard a rustle. Looking behind her was the queen, just waking up. Turning back around, she looked for Nightkit.

"She's over there in her own den, still being treated. She has been for the last few days. They wanted to make sure she'd be okay. You'll be leaving soon, don't worry."

Sagekit sighed, resting her head on her paws, sighing, to wait

**A/N: I'm going to skip ahead here. She had Feline Distemper, so she was in treatment for a few days, but they did release her. So I decided just to write to that point, because its not that important and the chappie was getting a little too long. Next chappie they'll be in the forest again, and a few moons will have passed.**


	14. Chapter 12: Choices

**A/N: I need names and appearances for Berrytooth's kits, they'll be born next Sagepaw chappie. I need them similar to their parents, genetic-wise. Mother is bright red with a gray-blue muzzle and blue eyes, and the father is a gray-dappled tom with gray eyes, so the eyes would be either gray or blue. Also, I have my uncle's bday party tomorrow, so today's'll be a double-update. This chappie, and then the next as soon as i finish them. =]**

**CH. 12: Choices**

_Sagekit looked up, nose twitching. For some reason, everything seemed, she wasn't sure, not as small? She shook her head and padded through the forest, comforted. It didn't matter so much at this point in time as to _why_ she was in the forest, after all, she wasn't yet an apprentice. "Though, I _have_ been in the forest enough to be an apprentice." She said with a slight chuckle. Her ears flicked as she smelled something delectable. She crouched, not exactly sure how to hunt, but somehow seeing that it was natural. She crept forward, seeing the dark ears twitch as the rodent nibbled on its seed. A snack for the fresh-kill pile would be good, right. She could hear Nightkit beside her, creeping around to the other side of the mouse. _

_Just as she was about to leap, however, she heard a loud shot, like thunder, and then a pained squawk, and she looked up in time to see a hawk spiraling through the air, something small, black and white screaming in its talons._

"Sagekit! Come on, you lazy furball! We're being apprenticed today!" Sagekit yawned, eyes opening a slit as she saw her brother's telltale black and yellow pelt. Palewing was licking his head to clean it as she stretched. Stingkit flicked his tail, bounding over to the other kits to wake them as their mother turned to Sagekit. She sat politely as her mother cleaned her, grinning at Nightkit. Nightkit was still somewhat weak, but was getting better every day. _And now I'll be able to help her more,_ Sagekit thought with pride. She heard Darkstar's yowl, gathering the clan together, and her heart beat wildly. She couldn't wait!

She proudly walked out beside her mother to sit in the circle. Even though she knew who her own mentor would be, she was still excited to meet him 'officially' and to see who would mentor her stuck-up brother, who was sitting by their father, Stonewhisper, the same steely gaze he held in her brother's eyes.

Darkstar looked down as they all gathered, "Today we perform one of the most important ceremonies of Clan existence. In order for us to prevail, we must have warriors, and to make warriors, we must train apprentices. Sagekit, Stingkit, please step forward."

Sagekit's heart beat quickly as she stood on her three remaining legs. Her brother's eyes were confident as he looked at the deputy, Icestorm, convinced that he was good enough to have her as his mentor. Sagekit would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so focused on Shadowblaze.

Darkstar looked down at the two of them, "Stingkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stingpaw. Do you accept the responsibilities of becoming a warrior, to train and be loyal to your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Stingpaw's tail flicked, "Yes." He said, voice ringing with a tinge of over-confidence.

Darkstar dipped his head "Then your mentor will be Stormflower." He turned toward the softspoken silver she-cat, whose face registered barely-concealed surprise, "Stormflower, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You received excellent training from Mouseclaw, and you have shown yourself to be honest and loyal. You will be the mentor of Stingpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Stormflower nodded respectfully and stood. Sagekit could see the disappointment on Stingpaw's face as he touched noses with his new mentor, before stepping back and sitting beside her.

Darkstar looked down, "Sagekit, you have also reached apprenticing age, and as such, you will also begin your training. Your new name, until you complete training, will be Sagepaw."

He nodded his head toward Shadowblaze, and the black tom stood to speak, "Cats of ShadowClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown love and compassion for all of her clanmates. Your next medicine cat will be Sagepaw."

Darkstar looked at her, "Do you accept the position and responsibilities of medicine cat life?"

Sagepaw swallowed; here it was, the moment of truth. She wanted badly to say no, no she wanted to be a warrior, like her brother, like her friends would be, but she knew, she knew she could not, and so she nodded, "Of course. I would be honored."

She reached forward and touched noses with her new mentor, as the clan began to chant their names. Pride swelled in her heart as she heard her new name, and she stood beside her mentor happily.

"At the half-moon we will travel to the MoonPool, to be given acceptance by StarClan." Shadowblaze told her. She smiled with a nod. No point letting him know she already heard and spoke to her ancestors, that the reason she accepted the medicine cat position was because she was told that's where she belonged. She just hoped that they were right.

As the meeting broke up, she followed her new mentor toward the medicine den. She could smell the strong scents of herbs before she even entered.

"Me next, huh?" She heard Nightkit ask, and she looked toward her friend, who gave her a soft smile before following her siblings into the Nursery. Sagepaw's heart ached as she realized that she would no longer be spending the night in the same den as her best friend, ever.

Shadowblaze flicked her ears with his tail, "Come on, Sagepaw. There is much for you to learn."

She smiled and followed him into the den.


	15. Chapter 13: Sharpclaw

**CH. 13: Sharpclaw**

Nightkit sighed as she followed her siblings back into the nursery. It seemed so… empty now. Sagekit-no, Sage_paw_, was with Shadowblaze in the medicine den, and Palewing was cleaning out her nest, she would be sleeping back in the Warrior's den from now on. She looked over at her brother and sister as they scuffled in the dirt. She flicked her ears. There was no reason to play, when by the half-moon they would be apprentices. She looked into the sky, last night it had appeared that the moon was missing. Shadekit had been scared, leaving Nightkit to wonder.

"Hollyheart?" She looked at her mother, "May I go to the Elders'?"

Hollyheart looked up, fear flashing across her face, before nodding.

Nightkit padded across camp, looking at the needles that covered the soil, and sighed. Why was her mother always so protective? It had been nearly two moons since she had been ill, and she had gotten the clean bill of health from Shadowblaze, as well as, apparently, some strange tom-that-wasn't-a-tom in the twolegplace. Why she had been there she didn't remember.

She slipped into the elder's den and sat down, "Hey," She whispered.

"Nightkit! What a pleasant surprise!" Finchwing, the black and white tabby tom who had recently joined the elders, greeted her with a happy sigh.

"You made it?" a rheumy-eyed black tabby, and her grandfather, asked. She sighed. Even with kin he wasn't the most pleasant of cats.

"Yes, Troutsong. I was wondering… would you tell me a story? I'm pretty bored."

"Bored, eh? Come on over here and pick these fleas from my pelt if you're so bored." Troutsong muttered. Nightkit's ears flicked, and she padded forward with a nod.

"I can tell you a story, young one." Mistheart said, settling down once more, "Have you ever heard the story as to why we have retractable claws?"

Nightkit frowned, "Because we're cats?"

Mistheart laughed, "Well, yes. But a long time ago, all cat claws were permanently extended, like those of the Cheetah and canines."

Nightkit frowned, "Really? How'd we get them like this then?" she asked, kneading the dirt with her claws, having fun at the feeling, until Troutsong hissed and she immediately went back to fishing through his fur.

Mistheart smiled, and began her story: _"Well, a long time ago, back before the time of the modern clans, back before even the great Firestar, lived a cat known as Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw had the largest and most impressive claws of any cat known. He was revered for his claws, for he could slash through any opponent, he could cut trees and stones with his great claws. He created mountains and carved out rivers, all by his own paws, and under his leadership, his clan became the strongest and most feared clan to ever walk this earth. _

_"One day, Sharpclaw met a beautiful she-cat, whom he fell in love with right away. She was as beautiful as the sun, with as much mystery as the moon. He immediately wanted to see her affections returned, and so he set out. He created mountains, valleys, rivers and caverns, even going so far as to kill a tom who had also fallen for her, and then a fox, making it appear to her that he had avenged him, all in hopes of securing her heart. _

_"However, she felt that he was too big-headed, to strong-minded. She wanted a soft, gentle tomcat who would take her on strolls. And once he learned this, he built her the most beautiful valley of all, and convinced her to come with him. He did his best not to boast, not to use his claws, not to become greedy and possessive. But she sat down at the end of the walk, and she looked at him, all of the beauty of the stars in his pelt, and told him the one thing that he could not change was the one thing she looked for. A smaller-clawed tom, so that she could not be hurt by him. _

_"This news broke his heart, but he nodded, allowing her to leave, and then he set out to find a way to shorten his claws, a way that would allow him to be with her and not hurt her, while still being able to keep the might and power he felt at the beauty of his paws. _

_"He wailed to the ancestors to help, but they could not, for their claws were just as bountiful as his own. So he turned toward the trees, scratching at them, but though it felt good, it did not shorten them, rather it sharpened them even more. When he finally gave up, and when he could think no more, he collapsed in his beautiful garden, and stared at his paws. He pushed them, and willed them, and after moons and moons of trying, he succeeded. He was able to make his claws smaller, without losing their dangerous size and edge. He was able to pull his claws into his paws, and make them disappear. _

_"And so he set out, to find his beautiful she-cat. But along the way he met many she-cats and opponents, all awed at his ability to retract his claws, so that one could not see the power he possessed, as well as the gentleness, and so he taught them. And when he finally met up with his beautiful she-cat, he taught her as well."_ The elder smiled at her, "And ever since then, cats have had retractable claws."

Nightkit was awed. She grinned, looking down once more at her claws as they slipped in and out of her paws. _Power. Power hidden, _she thought to herself, and she smiled. She thanked the elders and left the den, padding over toward the nursery, grabbing two lizards and a frog for the elders, and then another for herself, before heading in.

She sat down to eat her prey, when she heard a gasp of pain, and looked up.

"My kits!" Berrytooth said, eyes wild, "My kits, they're coming!"

Nightkit gasped, leaping back to her paws, and dashed out and over to the medicine den, "Shadowblaze! Sagekit! Berrytooth is in labor!"

**A/N: again, as I probably won't be on tomorrow, I hope you enjoy these chappies, (reviews for both?) and give me ideas for names and appearances for the kits! **


	16. Chapter 14: New Life

**CH. 14: First Life**

Sagepaw's ears perked up as she turned around, looking at Nightkit's frantic face. She turned toward Shadowblaze, ears flicked backwards.

Shadowblaze was nodding, "We'll be right there." He looked at Sagepaw, "This will be a very important day for you. Go get the Dusty Miller leaves there in the back." He snapped at her.

She looked at him, it was her first day! "The… which ones are those?" She asked, tentatively.

He rolled his eyes, "The white-covered leaves, there. They're really thick. They will absorb the blood. Go, quickly!"

Sagepaw nodded, and dashed to the back. She looked at the herbs, a couple she already knew the names for, but for a majority she had no idea. She saw the dusty-white leaves and lifted as many as she could, turning and bounding after him. He had a couple leaves with him too, which he gave to the red queen, including a stick that he had her clench. He turned and took the thick leaves from Sagepaw, and she sat back.

"Oh, no. You're helping with this one." He growled, and she gulped, nodding.

He instructed her to place her paws on the queen's belly, "You feel that?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I feel movement-oh! What was that?" She asked, eyes wide, looking up at him as she took her paws away.

Shadowblaze growled, pushing her paws back on his midsection, "That was a contraction. Those are normal, and are what bring the kit out."

Sagepaw's eyes widened, and she nodded, as Shadowblaze soothed her with soft words.

"Something shifted!" Sagepaw called, and Shadowblaze nodded, moving to help. Sagepaw's eyes were wide, as Berrytooth let out a loud scream and a slippery bundle appeared. Sagepaw's eyes were wide, is that hat she looked like? She was somehow appalled at the strange thing.

Shadowblaze nipped of the sac and cord and licked it the wrong way. Sagepaw kept her paws on her stomach, but looked at the kit as they moved it to her stomach, "A tom." Shadowblaze murmured.

Sagepaw looked at him, a flaming ginger tabby with black paws. She smiled. He was adorable.

Sagepaw frowned, "Why are the others not coming?" She asked, looking at Shadowblaze.

He laughed, "To give their mother a rest, Sagepaw. The next will come in about ten minutes." He said. Sagepaw nodded, turning back to the job she had been given, awaiting the next shift.

Sagepaw sighed, as she dragged the bloody leaves out of the nursery. She looked at the sky, where the moon was already rising into the sky, and her eyes widened. It had been sunhigh! She was exhausted, but she hadn't thought it would have taken that long.

She shrugged as she disposed of the leaves and returned to the nursery to check on the kits. Berrytooth smiled as she looked down on her kits, three boys and two little girls. The largest litter the clan had seen in a really long time. Shadowblaze was looking at the smallest kit, the little female that had been birthed last, and she frowned. She stepped in beside Ashcloud, the father. He was looking down at the kits with a smile.

"Are you going to name them?" She asked.

Shadowblaze growled, "Berrytooth just had her kits, a really long birth, Sagepaw. She needs to rest."

Berrytooth shook her head, "No. I want to name them." She whispered, looking down at the little she-kit.

Ashcloud nodded as well, "We know what we want to name them." He said quietly, looking at his mate.

Berrytooth twitched her tail, pointing to her youngest, "She'll be Amberkit, for her amber-colored pelt." She whispered. Sagepaw looked at the kit, indeed, she was a shiny, silky solid copper color. She twitched weakly as she was pushed to a nipple.

"And she's Mintkit." Ashcloud whispered, pointing toward the other she-kit, a light silver-gray she-cat with white paws.

"The toms are Longkit, Redkit, and Toadkit." Berrytooth whispered, in turn pointing to an amber-colored kit with silver stripes, the flaming red tabby with the black paws, and a dark gray-brown tom with red dapples.

"Why do you call him Longkit?" She asked, wondering, nothing looked out of place with him.

"After my father." Ashcloud whispered, "He looks like him."

"Oh. That makes sense." Sagekit smiled, looking at the five kits.

Shadowblaze flicked his tail over her back and led her out, "We need to tell the clan, and you need to leave them be for now." He told her.

Sagepaw grinned, "Awesome!" She bounded away to tell the clan. Her mother smiled at her as she entered the warriors den, "Palewing! Berrynose had her kits!" Sagepaw yawned, but she told her mother all about the kits.

Palewing smiled, "That's great, Sagepaw. But you look exhausted, go to sleep, I'll tell the others."

Sagepaw frowned, but another yawn made her nod and head over to the medicine den.

"Where is my nest supposed to be?" She whispered to Shadowblaze, who was kneading his nest.

"Over there." He said, flicking his tail toward a shallow dip, "Use the moss Stingpaw brought in earlier."

Sagepaw nodded, yawning, and began to make her nest.

"Tomorrow the real work begins." He said as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't believe how exciting being a medicine cat was!


	17. Chapter 15: Loss

**CH. 15: Loss**

_Nightkit was in an area of the forest. She only knew it was ShadowClan because of the scent. Nightkit smiled, wondering why she was seeing above plants that she knew she was smaller than._

_Nightkit flicked her ears, hearing a shuffling vole in the grass. _That's a nice treat._ She thought, crouching and turning toward it. She saw a light colored calico pelt sneaking toward it as well, and smiled. They would hunt together here. _

_However, she felt oddly heavy, and wondered to herself why. She paused in her hunt to lick her belly, her eyes widening when she saw how swollen it was. She was just about to look up to ask Sagepaw when a scream came from above. She looked up to see a hawk spiraling to the ground, something clutched in its claws. With a shriek of pain, she felt her stomach clench._

She woke with a start _what a strange dream… _she thought, peering out of the nest and looking over to Berrytooth. Her eyes widened when she saw the sorrow in her eyes. She pushed herself to her paws, rechecking to make sure she was still a kit, before padding over to the red queen.

She looked into the nest, and then frowned, "Where's Amberkit?" She asked.

Berrytooth curled tighter around the four kits at her belly, before looking up into Nightkit's gaze, "She didn't make it through the night." She whispered with a sorrowful crack in her voice.

Nightkit's eyes widened, "Wha-what?" Her ears flicked backward, after all they had done… she was gone? "H-how?"

Berrytooth bowed her head, licking her remaining kits' heads, "I could feel her weakening, and when I went to check on her she had stiffened." She sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Nightkit said, but in reality, was she? That was a part of life.

She padded outside, where her sister and brother were sharing a lizard, and flicked her ears, padding over to join them.

"Did you see? That little scrap of fur is gone." Her brother, Shadekit, mewed.

"Amberkit, you mean?"Nightkit asked, and he nodded, "Yeah. I saw." Something tickled at the back of her thoughts, a feeling she wasn't quite sure she knew. _Stupid dream. Making me all soft. _ She thought to herself.

"Did you hear? Deerpaw and Leafpaw are going to be getting their names today. That means Stingpaw'll be alone until our apprenticeship." Lark-kit had a thrilling hum to her voice, and at Nightkit's questioning look she continued, "That means that Leafpaw and Crowtalon can finally officially become mates, duh!"

Nightkit felt a flash of disgust, but then flicked her ear, the black warrior had only recently become a warrior, and he wasn't one she thought anyone, especially not soft Leafpaw, would ever be able to fall for. _I'll never have a mate._ Nightkit thought to herself, _Tomcats are gross. _She shuddered at the thought.

"That's… nice." She muttered, taking her prey to sit alone and eat.

She saw Leafpaw and Deerpaw heading back in, jaws full of prey, and scoffed at the siblings' obvious overconfidence. Their tails were high, and the walked as though they owned the place.

_They don't though, _Nightkit said to herself, _My dad does. He's leader, after all._

Thinking about her father seemed to call him out, for he leaped to the top of the HighBranch and called for the camp to gather. Nightkit sighed, picking herself up and bringing her prey to the edge of the circle where she could appear to be paying attention and still eat.

She wasn't really listening, and so she jumped when the clan began cheering for the newly named Deerpelt and Leafgaze. She joined in, but in the back of her mind she was pondering, _Leafgaze? What sort of name is that?_ She shrugged, and went back to her prey, before pushing it away and heading for the medicine den.

"Hello, Nightkit, what can we do for you?" Shadowblaze asked, and she flicked her ears back, why had she come here again?

"Well… I'm feeling off… And I thought I could bring something to Berrytooth? She seems pretty upset about Amberkit…" She raised her gaze, and saw the softness in her best friend's face as she laughed.

"We already brought Berrytooth something. And I think you're just bored." Sagepaw's face was alight.

Nightkit shrugged, "Well, I guess… What have you been doing?"

Sagepaw's ears perked, "I've learned about borage, and tansy, and watercress, and a whole bunch of other stuff!"

Nightkit's heart sank, "You're having fun?" _Didn't she hate having to become a medicine cat? I thought she wanted to be a warrior?_

Sagepaw nodded, "Yeah, actually! It's really fun! StarClan was right, this is where I belong." Nightkit's ears flattened and she nodded.

"What's this?" Shadowblaze growled, pushing a leaf in front of Sagepaw, completely ignoring the two she-cat's conversation, and when Sagepaw turned back to her work, Nightkit sighed, realizing she wasn't going to have any fun here.

Nightkit padded back outside as the two new warriors were grinning, and she couldn't help but grin back, spirits lifting a smidgeon.

"Nightkit, watch out!" Lark-kit called, and Nightkit turned just as a ball of soggy moss splatted in her face.

"Lark-kit…" She growled, stalking forward.

Lark-kit's face widened, and Nightkit laughed, bounding forward to join in the game.


	18. Chapter 16: ThunderClan

**CH. 16: ThunderClan**

Nightkit flicked her ears as she looked at her siblings. "Last night was the missing moon." She said, looking at Shadekit as he flicked his own ears.

"I know! I can't wait!" Lark-kit yelped excitedly, her wiggling barely contained, "When do you think we'll get our names?"

Shadekit shrugged, "I don't care, but I _do _know who I want as my mentor!"

Nightkit looked at him, "Who's that?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Icestorm, of course! She's the _deputy_! How awesome would that be?"

Lark-kit flicked her ears, "Well, I don't want her. She's too prissy. I want Meadowsong."

Shadekit scoffed, "Her? Really? She's so… so… _soft._ She can't make a warrior out of you!"

Lark-kit shrugged, "Well, that's who I want as my mentor, and I think that she's the perfect warrior, she shows compassion."

Shadekit's eyes rolled, "Who do you want, Nightkit?" He asked her, and she jerked back toward the conversation at hand.

"Um… I don't really care. Just not a tom." She shuddered.

Shadekit looked hurt, "What's wrong with tomcats?"

Nightkit looked at him, "I don't know, they're just…." She realized she could figure out why, she just knew that they were, to her.

"_I'm _a tomcat. Does that mean you don't like me?" Her brother gave her a reproachful look.

Nightkit's eyes widened, "No, I love you, you're my little brother!"

"Plus, you're not a tom. You're just a… a…" Lark-kit frowned, not knowing what she was trying to say.

"A kit." Nightkit said, nodding, "You can't count yourself a tomcat until your balls drop, you know."

Shadekit's eyes narrowed.

"Plus, you don't count anyway, you're our brother." Lark-kit nodded.

"Are you kits excited?" Hollyheart asked, padding up behind them and scooping Lark-kit into her paws for a cleaning.

Shadekit looked up at their mother, "I was… until they started teaming up on me! I _am_ a tomcat!"

Hollyheart purred, "Of course you are." She let Lark-kit go and scooped up Shadekit, who struggled.

Hollyheart was in the midst of her own bath when she heard her father's call. Her ears flicked up and she squeezed out of her mother's grasp and bounded up beside her siblings.

"You have a Mohawk." Lark-kit giggled as they sat nicely, awaiting.

Darkstar smiled down at his three kits, "You three have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprentices. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and learn and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Nightkit didn't hesitate, and she chorused an "I do," along with her siblings.

Darkstar smiled, "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Larkpaw, Nightpaw and Shadepaw." He turned toward a young gray and ginger she-cat, "Juniperberry, you received excellent training from your mentor and have shown courage and determination, and it is time that you trained your first apprentice. You will be the mentor of Larkpaw. I expect you will teach her all you know."

Larkpaw flicked her tail as she bounded up to touch noses with her new apprentice, and then to step aside and sit beside her.

Darkstar turned to the deputy next, and Nightpaw could feel her brother's tail thumping excitedly, "Icestorm, you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. I expect that you will train Nightpaw in these qualities."

Nightpaw was surprised, and could feel the disappointment soaking off of her brother as she stepped forward to greet her new mentor. The white warrior's icy eyes bored into her with a determination that made Nightkit slightly worried. As she stepped back, she smiled. She would become a strong warrior with Icestorm as her mentor.

She watched as her brother was made an apprentice, "Foxflight, you have shown good qualities and received excellent training from Icestorm, and it is time you got another apprentice. You will mentor Shadepaw, and I expect you will train him as well as you trained Silverspot."

The flaming orange tom nodded as he padded up to Shadepaw, touching noses with him and sitting down as the clan cheered, "Larkpaw, Nightpaw, Shadepaw! Larkpaw, Nightpaw, Shadepaw!"

Nightpaw's heart thrilled as she smiled. She looked up as the meeting broke up, "What are we going to do first?" She asked.

Icestorm looked at her, "You will join me on the Sunhigh patrol. It will be a good experience for you, and you will be able to see the territory."

Nightpaw nodded as they joined up with Silverspot and Crowtalon. The black warrior flicked his ears as he looked at her in contempt, and she felt a thrill of anger, _He's been a new apprentice before! He's no better than me!_

The four of them set out, and Icestorm looked down at Nightpaw, "We'll start at the RiverClan border, and move around toward the ThunderClan border.

Nightpaw nodded, she knew the RiverClan border, and as she looked up, into the buildings as they approached, she wondered briefly how Lilly was doing. It was well into Leaf-Fall now, nearly Leaf-Bare, so she wasn't here, but the thoughts still flickered over her thoughts.

She found that the territory was just as large as she remembered from her kitten adventures, and she smiled. It was chilly, but her fur, though short, was thick enough that the chill was only a slight breeze over her pelt.

All was fine, until they were nearing the ThunderClan border. Crowtalon's tail twitched back and forth in obvious agitation, and even soft Silverspot growled.

"What is it?" Nightpaw asked, looking up at her mentor, whose ears were flicked backward.

"ThunderClan's been over the border." She growled. Nightkit's eyes widened, what did that mean?

"We will see the damage, and then decide what to do. Icestorm snapped.

Crowtalon's eyes blazed, "They've crossed our border! It seems obvious what we do! We teach them a lesson!"

Nightpaw was a surprise, she couldn't be in a battle! All she knew were kit-play moves!

Icestorm growled, stalking forward, tail telling the others to fan out to her left and right, keeping Nightpaw center. Nightpaw padded cautiously behind them, slightly confused.

"They've been hunting." Crowtalon hissed.

"And they're still around!" Silverspot growled.

Nightpaw looked around, catching a glimpse of a small brown tabby shape, "Over there!" She grumbled.

They nodded, and Crowtalon hissed, "Show yourselves, thieves!"

The tabby jumped, and Nightpaw saw that it was a young tom, probably only a couple moons older than she was.

"We are not thieves!" the apprentice hissed.

A gray tabby tom and a red tabby she-cat appeared beside the apprentice, "Back down, Hawkpaw. We have no strife with this patrol." the she-cat said quietly, so that Nightpaw could barely hear.

"They called us thieves!" The apprentice, Hawkpaw, growled.

"You _are_ thieves!" Nightpaw growled, "Prey-stealers!"

Icestorm growled, hissing at her to shut up, and Nightpaw's ears flattened and she stood back.

"Emberear, your scent is over the border, and there are traces of blood." Icestorm stood strong.

The red tabby's ears flicked, she was obviously unaware, "We have not crossed your border!"

"Then where did this scent come from? No other cats carry your scent!" Crowtalon's tail whipped back and forth.

Nightpaw saw the apprentice's ears bent down, almost shameful. The gray tabby looked at him, "Hawkpaw?"

The young tom jerked up, "It ran over! It was _our _prey! So I went over for it!"

"Emberear, do you not teach your apprentice anything?" Icestorm hissed, taking a threatening step forward.

Emberear was looking at her apprentice, eyes wide, "Give it to them, Hawkpaw, you know if it crosses the border it is theirs."

Hawkpaw's face was stormy, "I caught it! It's mine!"

Crowtalon growled as the gray tabby and Emberear looked at the apprentice.

"Fine! Take it, your all fox-hearts, anyway!" The apprentice ran away, after pushing a rabbit toward the border.

"Sorry, we had no idea…" Emberear said.

Icestorm growled, "You should watch your apprentice closer."

The ThunderClan cats nodded, padding away.

"Pick it up, Nightpaw." Icestorm hissed, turning back toward their patrol.

Nightpaw jerked, nodded, and bounded over to retrieve the rabbit.


	19. Chapter 17: StarClan's Messenger

**CH. 17: StarClan's Messenger**

Sagepaw flicked her ear as she stretched. She looked around the shadowy den and smiled. She actually truly liked it here.

"We're going to the MoonPool tonight." Shadowblaze stated as he padded out of his own nest.

Sagepaw's heart fluttered, StarClan! She couldn't wait!

"When do we leave?"

Shadowblaze narrowed his eyes, "Not for a while. We must stock up on herbs before we go, and you'll need to check on Troutsong, he's got a cough that we need to watch out for."

Sagepaw nodded, frowning, "Should I bring him something?" Shadowblaze nodded, "What should I bring?"

Shadowblaze raised his eyebrow, "What should you bring?"

Sagepaw sighed. She knew it wouldn't be that easy. He was always testing her, "Um… catmint?"

Shadowblaze gave her a look, "He is not in that bad of condition. What should you bring him?"

Sagepaw ran through the list of herbs she had learned over the half a moon she'd been apprenticed. She had been apprenticed the day after the last half-moon, and now it was the next half-moon, the first one she would be apprenticed for, and the one where she would be accepted at the MoonPool by StarClan, "Um… Honey? Or… oh! Tansy! Right?"

Shadowblaze nodded, "Get to it, then, and then we'll head out to gather herbs before everything freezes."

Sagepaw nodded and padded back to their store, gathering some of the yellow flower leaves and heading over to the elder's den.

"Um… Troutsong? I'm here with some tansy for you."

The old black tabby picked his head up and looked at her, and then nodded, "Chew it for me. I'm not in the mood."

Sagepaw sighed quietly and nodded, nibbling on the leaves, so that they were chewed for him without losing the juice, and then handed them to him. He licked them up and sighed quietly, laying down with a soft thump, "Thank you, apprentice."

Sagepaw's eyes widened at the compliment, but said a soft, "You're welcome," before heading back to the medicine den.

Shadowblaze looked up as she entered, and nodded, "Let's get to it then, shall we?"

Sagepaw nodded and followed him out of the camp.

"Why do we gather herbs now, when we still have a full stock?" Shadowblaze asked. He was constantly quizzing her, which Sagepaw really didn't mind, it helped her learn.

"Because as the weather gets colder the chance of a freeze increases, and when the first freeze hits all of the plants will die and be too fragile to harvest." She quoted.

Shadowblaze nodded, "Yes." He paused, "What are these for?" he asked, pausing by a large tree with big leaves.

"They are for carrying other things?" She asked. She couldn't really remember them.

Shadowblaze nodded, "Yes. Now grab some and let's get going."

Sagepaw nodded, gathering the best of the leaves and hurrying after him.

Shadowblaze stopped by a yew, and pointed to the bright-red berries, "What are these for?"

Sagepaw gulped, "They're deathberries… for mercy killings."

Shadowblaze nodded, took one of the leaves, and wrapped a couple of the berries up securely.

They continued along, gathering all of the herbs they could, including leg-fulls and tail-fulls of cobwebs, before bringing their large load back to camp.

"Separate them, and then get something to eat. We'll be leaving soon." Shadowblaze stated, heading out to check on Berrytooth.

Sagepaw nodded and got to work with a sigh.

Sagepaw pushed the last bit of sorrel into its place and padded out into the clearing. She saw Larkpaw and Nightpaw sharing a toad, and so she padded over, grabbing a small woodpecker and joining them.

"Hey!" Larkpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Guess what!?"

Sagepaw licked her lips, and looked at her, "What?"

"I caught my first prey today!"

Sagepaw nodded, "That's…. awesome."

"It was really, really big!"

"It was a mouse. Not exactly the biggest creature in the forest, or the hardest to catch." Nightpaw said, rolling her eyes.

Sagepaw smiled, "I'm sure it was a monster." She told the gray apprentice, who gleamed even more.

"Well, Finchwing adored it, so I would say so!"

Sagepaw purred in amusement, talking with her friends until she saw the sky beginning to darken, and Shadowblaze called her.

"Good luck!" Nightpaw called after her, and Sagepaw smiled, waving her tail in a goodbye.

Sagepaw found there was a bounce in her step as she headed behind her mentor up toward the MoonPool.

"Get control of yourself, Sagepaw. ShadowClan apprentices do not show emotion when seeing other clans."

Sagepaw frowned, "But we're medicine cats…?"

"Doesn't matter." He muttered, as the path appeared. Sagepaw sighed.

Sagepaw found her paws slipping in and out of the indentations on the path, as though she had been here a million times. She smiled, realizing that even though she had but three paws, she was connected to her ancestors.

As she slipped into the hollow, her eyes widened. The hollow was beautiful! The sunset and stars glittered on the pool like a fashionable gemstone, _prettier than that string around that Twoleg's neck…_ she thought, remembering the Twoleg that had cared for Nightpaw.

Shadowblaze led her forward, toward a Gray and black she-cat and gray tom that smelled of ThunderClan, and a white she-cat with a scent she didn't recognize.

"WindClan." Shadowblaze muttered under his breath to her. He dipped his head, "Hello, Skyheart, Moonlark, Smokepaw." He dipped his head to them, and the three welcomed him back.

"Heavymist and Ripplepaw should be here soon." Smokepaw murmured quietly.

"We're here!" A sultry voice echoed from the entrance, and she flicked her ears, turning to see two gray toms enter the hollow.

"You must be Sagepaw?" Moonlark asked, her voice was soft and silky, and Sagepaw nodded.

"How'd you lose your leg?" the silver tom, Ripplepaw, asked, and received a sharp smack from his mentor's tail.

Sagepaw smiled, "I don't mind, I lost it when a fox bit it off."

Ripplepaw's eyes widened, "You survived that?"

Sagepaw laughed and nodded, "With help."

Shadowblaze growled and stood, "We have a ceremony to perform and we must still have dreams with StarClan." He growled, and the others sighed, nodding.

"Sagepaw, do you wish to enter StarClan's mysteries as a medicine cat?"

Sagepaw nodded, "Yes, please!"

He nodded, "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." He gestured her forward, and she wondered, _is that it?_

She watched as the others lay by the pool, taking a bit of a drink. She copied them, and felt herself drowsing away, and suddenly she was gone.

_She looked around, smiling, she recognized the grass and ethereal feel of the landscape. _StarClan…_ she thought. She padded forward, wondering if anyone would appear. _

_She didn't have to wait long, but what came to her was not something she was expecting. A golden she-cat padded forward, but at her side was a huge white form._

_"Hello, Sagepaw." The she-cat said._

_Sagepaw greeted her, and looked at the wolf, for that was obviously what it was, with curiosity._

_"You're not afraid?" the she-cat asked._

_Sagepaw looked at her and shook her head, "No, should I?"_

_"You are confronted by a large dog, and you are not afraid. You surely are special." The wolf spoke, voice deep and sultry._

_"This is Lupus, the wolf god." The gold cat stated, and Sagepaw smiled._

_"Oh! Lilly talked about you once! I thought-" her ears flicked backward, and the wolf laughed._

_"Lilly. The dog that's half cat. Yes. She is one of mine."_

_Sagepaw looked at him, smiling. The she-cat looked at him, "Lupus will help you and your friends through the worst of times."_

_Lupus nodded, "You are one of the chosen ones. Remember to call on your friends when help is needed. Help is in all forms."_

_Sagepaw nodded as the scene disintegrated._

She woke back up beside the pool, and smiled. She was a medicine cat apprentice!

Shadowblaze was waiting for her, and after their final goodbyes, and some cheery promises for the Gathering, they headed back to camp. Sagepaw was buzzing, with excitement and foreboding, all in one.


	20. Chapter 18: Weight of the World

**CH. 18: Weight of the World**

Lilly lay in the living room of her house, a paw on her favorite toy duck, and looked around as Project Runway played on the television in the den behind her. She looked in, seeing her Mommah and Mommy sitting in there, and sighed. Her Mommy was on the computer, and they were both really into the show, while Flopsie slept on the rug between them. Lilly wished she could join them, but knew that if she woke her sister up she would get in trouble. So she stayed where she was.

_Maybe I've got some food left?_ she wondered, padding over to her bowl. No. It was still empty. She sighed and curled back up with her duck to take a nap.

_She woke up in a forest. _Why am I here?_ she wondered to herself, but shrugged and bounded forward, _Oh well! Play time!_ she bounded to play in a stream she could see in the near distance._

_Before she could make it there, however, a large white shape appeared out of nowhere, a smaller golden shape beside it._

_"Hello Lilly." the white shape said, its voice deep and masculine. _

_Lilly skidded to a halt as she realized what it was, a large, pure-white wolf with stars in it's pelt, "L-Lupus?" she whispered in awe._

_The white wolf tilted his head and nodded, "Yes. And this is Sylvestris."_

_Lilly looked back at the golden she-cat, "Are you the cat goddess?"_

_The she-cat laughed, "You could call it that." she said, "I am the beginning of all small cats. However, I am not as known to the felines as Lupus is to the canines."_

_Lilly frowned, "They do not honor their beginning?"  
_

_She smiled at her sadly, "The cats honor those they had known in life, they obey StarClan, as they should. You obey Lupus because you know of Lupus. My descendants do not know of me. I prefer them to honor those that went before, it gives them something real to look up to. Canines like yourself prefer to honor your celestial founders."_

_Lilly frowned, but nodded nontheless, "So... why are you two here?"_

_Lupus stepped forward, "You will be very important in the near future."_

_Lilly frowned, "Me? Why me?"_

_Lupus and Sylvestris laughed, "You are the only one that can unite our races." Sylvestris stated, her pure gold tail wrapped perfectly around her front paws._

_Lilly frowned, "How am I supposed to do that?"_

_Lupus got real close to her face, "You can speak both Felis and Canis. To unite them, we need an animal able to communicate, an animal with purity of heart, and an animal with strength."_

_Lilly's eyes widened, "But... How?"_

_Sylvestris laughed, "Remember Sissy, and all she taught to you, and you will do well."_

_"How-"_

_"You will know." Lupus said, "Now, continue, I know how you love your water."_

_Lilly gulped and nodded, "Okay."_

_Her heart was still beating fast as they disappeared, and as she padded toward the stream, for the first time she was not sure that she wanted to splash. She looked into the water at her reflection, the tan and black swirling together in her mind, as her dream faded._

"Lilly! Wake up! It's snowing! Lilly!" Lilly yawned and looked up into Flopsie's excited face, and she thumped her tail. Snow was fun, yes. But would she be able to enjoy it, with the weight of the world on her shoulders?

**A/N: Yeah, it's short, but it's very weighty, so that makes up for it, right? Well, this one gave a lot away.**

**Always remember the golden rule: to give reviews is to receive reviews!**

**ALSO! I have my first book of Island Of Warriors began, for those of you who were asking about it! =]**


	21. Chapter 19: Hunters

**A/N: So… would anyone feel cheated if I skimmed quickly through their apprenticeships? There's really not too much I want to cover during it, but I can find something if you want me too. The real storyline begins to pick up after they're given their names. So let me know!**

**CH. 19: Hunters**

Nightpaw flicked her ears as she stalked forward, her eyes on a toad in front of her.

"Keep your paws light, and stay to the shadows. Use your pelt to your advantage, Nightpaw!" Icestorm growled to her.

Nightpaw nodded. After almost half a moon of training, she had learned not to question or speak out against Icestorm. She was a tough mentor, and never gave compliments. This was the closest thing to a compliment she had ever received, but she wasn't about to say anything about it.

Nightpaw looked down at her paws, sliding into the darkness and creeping forward. She had never caught a toad before. Icestorm was a mentor who chose to have her students practice and learn instead of showing by example. Nightpaw was okay with that. It allowed her to put her own twists on things.

With a final leap, Nightpaw pounced. Her paws came up empty and her ears flattened, "Mouse dung." She looked back at the white deputy, head bowed.

"What have you learned?"

Nightpaw sighed, "My pounce let out too much vibration, and my fur rustled the undergrowth."

"Yes. Come on, we will hunt something else." Icestorm turned and padded into the shadows, her white pelt somehow able to disappear.

Nightpaw snuck after her. She knew she'd get a sharp smack if she made too much noise. Icestorm paused in front of her, her tail gesturing Nightpaw forward.

As she came to her side, she saw it, a robin, "What are robins symbols of?"

"New-leaf."

"And?"

"More prey."

"And why is it out now, when it is still very cold?"

Nightpaw frowned, "Um… I don't know."

"Why would a robin be here instead of with the rest of its flock?"

Nightpaw frowned, she really didn't know.

"Because it was unable to fly with the flock, meaning it is either injured or old. Which means what?"

"That it won't make it to new-leaf?"

"Yes. So catch it. It will feed us instead of the forest."

Nightpaw gulped. She hadn't ever caught a bird before, and if she lost another piece of prey, she knew she wouldn't get to eat later.

With a stark nod, Icestorm disappeared into the shadows, leaving Nightpaw to it. She tasted the wind, and realized that the bird was right in line, _so it can't smell…_ she frowned, _if it can't smell it will have really sharp other senses, right? Like Troutsong's other senses make up for his lack of sight._

She steeled herself, looking at the path to the bird. _Shadows, so he can't see me, watch myself so he can't hear me. And um… maybe he can feel vibrations, so no sudden steps? That's why I lost that toad… I won't make that mistake again._

She nodded to herself and slowly lowered herself to the ground. With an eye on the bird, she narrowed her eyes to let out as little glare as possible, and slunk into the shadows. Slowly, she approached the bird, watching to be sure she didn't make a sound or step hard.

She was close enough now to see that it was old, not injured, so it could fly, though likely not very far, if it hadn't left with the others. She slipped forward, and with her heart racing, she leaped!

She landed on it, and it made a feeble squawk, before she nipped at it and killed it. Her tail raised as she looked over at her mentor, who padded forward, "What did you do wrong?"

Nightpaw sighed, "It made noise, which alerted other animals in this sector."

"And how can you fix it next time?"

"I can get closer before I attack."

"And?"

"Um.. I can approach from the back instead of the front or side?"

"Yes. Pick up your prey. We'll bring it back to the camp."

Nightpaw nodded and hooked the old robin and padded after her mentor back to the camp.

"A robin? At this time of the year?" one of the warriors called as they headed into camp.

"It's an old one." Icestorm called to him, and Nightpaw sighed, she could hunt! Who cared if it was old?

"Take it to Berrytooth." Icestorm said, padding away, and Nightpaw headed to the nursery with a nod.

"For you, Berrytooth." She said, placing it at her paws.

"Thank you." Berrytooth gave her a warm smile, which she returned gratefully.

"Of course." She flicked her ears back and padded from the nursery to join her sister at the fresh-kill pile.

"Have you seen?" Larkpaw asked.

Nightpaw frowned, "Seen what?" She asked.

"Leafgaze! She and Crowtalon! They've been together an awful lot lately! Oh, wouldn't it be nice?" her voice took on a soft tone, and Nightpaw looked at her, confused.

"What would be nice?"

Larkpaw looked at her with a serious gaze, "To be a queen! Can't you imagine, having a tomcat you love like that, to have kits with, to watch grow up?!" Larkpaw's gaze was distant.

"Well…" Nightpaw wasn't so sure. What would be the good in having a tomcat around? Watching your every move? "I suppose if you like that sort of thing."

Larkpaw looked at her, "You're weird, Nightpaw. I mean, look around! All these cats, can't you see how much happier the ones with mates are?"

Nightpaw looked, a frown creasing her face, as her clanmates doubled up as they shared tongues, "I suppose…" She said doubtfully, "Though Ivystorm seems happy enough, and she's never had a mate." She pointed to the dark orange senior warrior.

Larkpaw rolled her eyes, "She's just happy-go-lucky. I'm sure she'd be just as happy with a mate, happier, probably!"

Nightpaw frowned, "I guess…" she said, finishing off the frog she was eating, thoughtful.

"You're hopeless." Larkpaw giggled, and Nightpaw frowned.

"Come on Nightpaw! We're going out on the evening patrol, you too, Larkpaw!" Icestorm called for them, and Nightpaw nodded, getting to her paws. She was actually pretty relived to get away from the conversation, and what better way than to join a patrol?


	22. Chapter 20: Gathering

**CH. 20: Gathering**

Sagepaw flicked her tail and looked at her mentor as they gathered herbs on the day of the gathering, "Are all of the apprentices going?" She asked.

Shadowblaze's ears flicked, "Going?" he asked, seemingly distracted.

"Yeah, to the gathering. I mean, there's five of us…"

Shadowblaze smiled, "Maybe, maybe not. It's up to Darkstar to decide."

Sagepaw frowned, "Surely Nightpaw and her siblings will go, then, as they're his kits?"

Shadowblaze looked at her sharply, "Darkstar does not use favoritism!" He growled, and Sagepaw ducked back.

"Oh... okay…" She muttered weakly.

"But speaking of those apprentices, you will be training with Larkpaw today."

Sagepaw frowned, looking up at him, "Wh-"

"Just because you are a medicine cat does not mean you do not know how to fight and hunt. I will teach you hunting, but Larkpaw and Juniperberry will be your fighting mentors. Follow me." He stated, looking up into the sky, "We're to meet them at sun-high, and it is nearly that time now."

Sagepaw's eyes widened, "Fighting? Really?"

He simply nodded, and headed toward the training clearing, leaving her to bound after him. She got to fight! And hunt!

Shadowblaze stopped at the clearing, where she could see the gray apprentice already twisting around in the air. Sagepaw's eyes widened as Larkpaw landed neatly on her paws, tail twitching and head bowed anticipating another attack.

"Hello, Juniperberry." Shadowblaze called, and the mentor and apprentice relaxed, turning toward him.

"Oh, Shadowblaze, Sagepaw, good morning!" the gray and ginger warrior flicked her tail to her apprentice, and the both of them padded over.

Larkpaw gave a small smile to Sagepaw before sitting just behind Juniperberry.

"Are you ready, Sagepaw?" Juniperberry asked, and Sagepaw nodded shyly.

"You'll be back by nightfall?" SHadowblaze asked, and Juniperberry nodded with a laugh.

"Oh yes, Shadowblaze, two young apprentices? They'll get tired out quickly enough."

Shadowblaze nodded, "I'll leave you to it then." He growled, turning and disappearing into the brush.

"Come on, then." Juniperberry stated, flicking her tail, and the two young she-cats hurried after her.

"We will be teaching you a few basic moves, nothing extreme, of course." Juniperberry stated. She looked to Larkpaw, "Show her the back-kick."

Larkpaw nodded and stepped into the center of the clearing, "When performing a back-kick, you need to remember to center your weight. If you kick out without adjusting your weight, you will tumble over." Juniperberry stated, as Larkpaw shifted and kicked out, attacking an unknown opponent, "And when you kick, quickly slide around to face your attacker." She finished as Larkpaw twisted and bared her teeth.

Larkpaw relaxed her pose and padded over, "Try it, Sagepaw!" she trilled.

Sagepaw's heart fluttered, but she nodded, padding to where Larkpaw was situated. She frowned and felt her back paw, balance was something she had to work with often, with only three legs, but even with harvesting herbs, she still was on her three legs most of the time.

With a tough sigh, she kicked out, but when she went to twist, her paw failed to catch her and she tumbled to the ground. She heard a soft giggle as Larkpaw lost her cool, and then a yelp as Juniperberry smacked her with her tail.

Juniperberry called, "Try again, Sagepaw. You'll find your center soon."

Sagepaw nodded, and tried again.

Sagepaw was exhausted by the time the trio was headed back to camp. She had practiced four moves to perfection, alone and with Larkpaw's assistance.

"Go ahead and get something to eat, both of you, and then rest." Juniperberry stated, and the two apprentices nodded, heading over to eat.

"You did really well, you know." Larkpaw whispered, "I don't think I could do all of that with only three legs! You have so much strength!"

Sagepaw laughed, "I guess."

Larkpaw laughed and they both quieted down as Darkstar called the clan together, "I have decided who will be going to the gathering, besides Icestorm, Shadowblaze and myself." He looked down, "Shadowblaze, it is up to you if your apprentice goes. However, I will be taking Ivystorm, Gorseclaw, Stormflower, Deerpelt and Leafgaze, as well as Shadepaw and Stingpaw."

Shadepaw's eyes widened at the mention of his name without that of his mentor, but his face grew wide in excitement, as did the two new warriors. Surprisingly, Stingpaw looked as though he could care less. Sagepaw sighed, her brother hadn't changed a bit.

"Sagepaw will be accompanying me." Shadowblaze stated, and Sagepaw let a small smile grace her lips as their leader nodded.

"Finish your meals and we will leave right after." Darkstar stated, leaping down to join Hollyheart.

Larkpaw smiled at her as Nightpaw joined them, "You must must must tell us about it!"

"Yes!" Nightpaw nodded as she rested beside her sister.

Sagepaw smiled, "Of course I will." Sagepaw giggled, "Though you may want to ask your brother, I'll be with the medicine cats."

The sisters shared a look, "Oh he'll have a big head afterward!" Nightpaw moaned, and Larkpaw's ears twitched back in agreement.

"Well, you better get going," Nightpaw twitched her tail toward the entrance, where the cats going to the gathering were grouping up.

Sagepaw smiled, "See you in the mornining!" She said as she leaped to her paws, bounding over to her mentor.

Her brother looked at her with a cocky smile, "Can't you imagine? We're going to our first gathering! Of course, I had always thought you'd be a warrior with me, but whatever."

Sagepaw giggled, smacking him with her tail, "I like being a medicine cat, and I don't think I could sleep in the same den with you any longer than I did!"

Stingpaw rolled his eyes and moved over to join Shadepaw as they padded around the lake and toward the island. She gasped as the group of cats crossing the tree-bridge, "There's so many…" She whispered as they approached. Shadowblaze lay his tail across her back.

"Just remember, they're cats just like you. They sleep, eat, hunt, and play just as you do."

Sagepaw smiled, looking up at him and nodding, "Yeah…"

Shadowblaze gestured her forward, and she gulped before leaping onto the bridge to cross along with her clan. When she jumped off the other end and padded through the ferns with Shadowblaze, the mill of cats was astounding, and she gasped, "So many!" She grinned, padding after her mentor as he met with the other medicine cats. She smiled as she greeted the Smokepaw and Ripplepaw.

"Look over there." Ripplepaw twitched his tail toward a group of apprentices, "What strange markings!"

Sagepaw looked over, and laughed, "That's my brother!"

"What's his name? Beepaw?" Smokepaw asked, eyes wide, "Why, he looks just like a bumble-bee!"

Sagepaw smiled, "Close. His name's Stingpaw."

Ripplepaw smiled and nodded, "Fits."

"Yeah, it does." She watched as a heather-yellow apprentice from WindClan looked over to them and then back. Then she gaped as her brother bristled, hackles rising and a glint of claws. She thought he was about to attack the other apprentice when his mentor padded over and led him away.

She wondered about it for a second before Ripplepaw whispered, "They're starting!"

Sagepaw looked up, and sure enough, the four leaders were sitting in the tree. A long haired white she-cat was standing and looking down to the cats below with her bright green eyes.

"Cloudstar." Smokepaw whispered, "Our leader." Sagepaw nodded.

"All is well in ThunderClan," She began, "We have new kits, Nettleheart and Pebblepelt have gotten their names, and we have a new apprentice, Spiritpaw." Sagepaw's gaze flitted to a small white she-cat who looked terrified to have the looks of all of the clan on her as they called her name.

Once they finished, Darkstar stood, "ShadowClan is strong, we have made two new warriors, Deerpelt and Leafgaze, five new apprentices, Sagepaw, our Medicine Cat's new apprentice, Stingpaw and Shadepaw, who are here today, and Larkpaw and Nightpaw. Berrytooth has also had her kits." He stepped back as the clans called out the new warriors, and then a strong, lithe long-haired brown tom stood.

"WindClan has done well, we also have a new warrior, Windbreeze. However, RiverClan has intruded onto our land and stolen prey!"

There were loud protests throughout the clearing, and even Ripplepaw's eyes were wide, "What? We have not!" he growled.

"Wolfstar! Where have you gotten that idea? We have no reason to take your land!" A gray she-cat stood up on her branch, eyes fiery and aimed toward the brown leader.

"Moss-star, you know as well as I that the waters have frozen, we have scented your cats on, and over our border!"

Moss-star hissed, "RiverClan has always been able to sustain itself! We have no reason to waste energy on your scrawny rabbits!"

Sagepaw's eyes widened as she watched the leaders go back and forth, and finally Cloudstar stood, "StarClan is angry! See how the moon is covering? This Gathering is over! Settle your dispute among yourselves. ThunderClan, we're leaving!" She leaped down from the tree and led her cats out of the clearing.

Darkstar flicked his tail, "As is ShadowClan! Come!"

Sagepaw flicked her ears back in goodbye as she hurried to catch up with her clan.

When they were headed back to camp, Sagepaw hurried and caught up with her brother, "Can you believe it! A real accusation!" Stingpaw's eyes glittered dangerously, and Sagepaw felt uncomfortable.

"Uh. Yeah. Hey, why were you about to attack that WindClan cat earlier?"

Stingpaw looked over at her, "He was taunting about your leg. I won't let my sister be badmouthed by other clans. That's my job."

Sagepaw's eyes widened and she slowed as she watched him pad on, _What?_ She shook her head and bounded to catch up with her clan.


	23. Chapter 21: What's Wrong With Me?

**CH. 21: What's Wrong with Me?**

Nightpaw flicked her tail, leaping forward and landing on the toad with a smile. She picked up her prey and padded back to her catches, unburied them and carried them to camp. She placed them on the pile and then looked around for her mentor.

"You're done?" She asked.

Nightpaw dipped her head, "Yes. I can go and get more?" she was unsure, but her mentor shook her head.

"No. You don't need to stock up more. Seven pieces are fine. Eat, and we'll go out later with your siblings and Stingpaw to fight."

Nightpaw nodded as she padded away. Larkpaw flicked her tail to gesture her over. Nightpaw smiled and bounded over, snagging a small frog for herself.

"How'd it go?" Larkpaw asked as she slipped down beside her.

"Well. I caught seven things, so there's no way she can say anything against it."

Larkpaw smiled, "Look at the sun, Nightpaw! You were out all day! It's after Sun-high!"

Nightpaw shrugged, "I wanted to be sure that I was right…"

Larkpaw laughed, "You're one of the best hunters! There's no way she could-ow!" Larkpaw whipped around to glare behind her, and it was Nightpaw's turn to laugh. Latched onto her tail as though it was prey was a small silver kit.

"You seem to have some mint stuck in your fur, Lark-hey!" she thrashed as she was bombarded by Mintkit's three brothers.

"Guess what, guess what!" little Redkit leaped off of her back, tail waving excitedly.

"What?" she growled, little pinpricks stuck in her fur.

"While you were out, Leafgaze joined us in the nursery! She's really really big now too!" The ginger tom's eyes were wide, and Nightkit grimaced.

"That's awesome, Redkit."

Mintkit's ears flicked as she let go of Larkpaw's tail, "We're gonna be apprentices soon!" She said, shoulders waving back and forth.

Nightpaw smiled, "You still have a couple moons."

"Only two! And then we can join you in the apprentice's den!" dark-gray Toadkit piped up.

Nightpaw turned to him with a purr, "We'll be warriors before long, so you won't be there with us for long." She smiled.

Toadkit's face became thoughtful, his tounge sticking out slightly, and then he nodded, "Yeah. That makes sense."

Nightpaw purred as little Longkit curled his tail around his paws. He didn't speak much, but he enjoyed playing with his siblings. She sort of saw him as a sly and silent fox, he would be a good fighter.

Nightpaw purred, "Who wants first bite of this here toad?" She asked, and all four of them dashed forward.

"Me, me, me!" they screamed, piling up as they tried to beat each other to the fresh-kill. "It should be _me!"_ Mintkit yowled.

"Why should it be-umph-_you?" _Redkit muttered as he struggled.

"Because _I'm _a lady!" She said.

"You're not a lady! You're just a sister!" Toadkit struggled from below them, effectively separating them and kicking Mintkit to the ground as he bounded toward the toad. Nightpaw rolled out of the way as the toms bounded to the toad, leaving Mintkit laying in the dust.

Mintkit's eyes narrowed, "I'll show them!" She muttered, just barely audible to the two apprentices' ears, before she leaped up and bounded after her brothers. The three of them turned and pushed her down, and they rolled in the dirt.

"Fight fair, Mintkit!" Toadkit yowled, biting at his sister.

"Females never fight fair!" his brother growled, and they disappeared into a dust cloud again.

"They've completely destroyed that toad…" Larkpaw noted, and Nightpaw laughed. She couldn't help but watch them, however, as the three boys knocked her into a tree headfirst and bounded backward.

"Hey! That _hurt!"_ little Mintkit yowled, then Nightkit's eyes widened as she appeared to tear up, "Berrytooth! Berrytooth!" She wailed, she really sounded in pain.

Berrytooth dashed out of the nursery and looked at the four of them. Her eyes narrowed, "What do you think you're doing?" She glared at her sons, and Nightpaw's eyes widened as Mintkit sat down and dropped the pained expression in favor of cleaning her paws.

"She's faking!" Larkpaw whispered, laughing, low enough that it wouldn't interfere with the kits.

Nightpaw laughed too, transfixed, as Longkit protested, "She started it!"

Little Mintkit padded up, her pained face still slightly there, and Nightkit couldn't help but shake her head, "Ladies never start fights!" Mintkit stated purposefully, and her eyes narrowed at her brothers, "But we _will _finish it!"

Berrytooth looked at her four kits, "Nursery now, all of you!" The three toms sulked, tails drooped and headed toward the nursery entrance, while Mintkit's tail and head were raised into the air, she knew she had won.

Icestorm padded over, "Come on, now. The others are already at the training clearing. We're taking Sagepaw with us, so you two go on."

Larkpaw stood, and with a nod, Nightpaw followed. Icestorm headed to the medicine den as the two she-cats padded into the forest.

"Think Stingpaw'll be impressed if I can pin him?" Larkpaw asked, looking over at her with a strange twinkle in her eyes.

Nightpaw jerked her head to her sister, "_Stingpaw?_"

Larkpaw's ears flattened, "I know, he's never said he likes me, but, you know…"

Nightpaw's eyes widened, "You _like _him? Like, really like him?"

Larkpaw looked down at her paws, "Y-yeah. I guess you could say that."

Nightpaw paused a second, but shook her head and put on a burst to catch back up again. "_Why?"_

Larkpaw shrugged, "I dunno.. I just _do._" She looked up at Nightpaw, "You can't tell me you _still _don't like toms?"

Nightpaw thought about it, shaking her head, "No. I really don't."

Larkpaw rolled her eyes, "You'll be an old, lonely elder, Nightpaw." She said, entering the clearing that was just ahead.

Nightpaw followed, looking at the two tomcats leaping, already training, and tried to see something, anything in the way they fought. She couldn't. She frowned. _Is there something wrong with me? Am I malfunctioned?_ She wondered.

"Come on, Nightpaw!" Larkpaw leaped on her, beginning their assessment. Nightpaw fought back, but weakly, her mind confused as she tried to sort out what was going on.

"Nightpaw, Larkpaw! Stop." Finally Icestorm called out, and the sisters looked up, "Sagepaw, you go in. Larkpaw knows where you are in your training. Nightpaw, come here."

Nightpaw's ears flicked back as she stepped out of the rink and sat beside the mentors, her gaze unfocused.

Icestorm peered at her, "What's wrong, Nightpaw?"

Nightpaw shrugged, "I…I'm not sure…"

Icestorm smiled at her, which Nightpaw was unable to even comprehend. She realized something that shocked her to her core. She had thought she'd been just darting across the training clearing, watching everyone else. Now, she realized that was untrue. She watched as Sagepaw fought with her sister, and an unknown and unprecedented feeling grew in her heart. She frowned.

She saw how the muscles of Sagepaw's three legs made up for the lack of a forth. She saw the smooth movements and sharp glare of teeth. Finally, she realized she wanted to save her.

"You falling for Stingpaw, too?" Icestorm asked, breaking Nightpaw's concentration as she looked up at her, "You'll have to fight your sister for it, you know."

Nightpaw frowned, eyes creasing, "N-no. I don't like Stingpaw," She murmured, gaze returning to where her sister fought with Sagepaw. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought again.

**A/N: Yes, there is a bit of femslash in this story, I should probably note that in the description... will do that.**

**Oh yes, if you noticed, where Mintkit was tussling with her brothers, a good bit of that convo comes directly from Aristocats, which I also do not own.**


	24. Chapter 22: Admissions

**CH. 22: Admissions**

Sagepaw flicked her tail as she followed the rest of the clan out to the clearing. Stingtail had recently gotten his name, and now it was time for Berrytooth's kits to become apprentices. She looked over at the nursery and smiled. Ashcloud and Berrytooth were preening their kits' heads while a tiny black and white face peered out behind them. Badgerkit was the only kit of Leafgaze's litter.

It was the end of New-Leaf, and Sagepaw peered over to the elder's den with a small, sad smile. They had lost two of their three elders, both to greencough, and Finchwing looked lonely by himself. She flicked her ears and settled down, listening as Silverspot became Mintpaw's mentor, Mouseclaw became Toadpaw's mentor, and Gorseclaw became Longpaw's mentor. She looked around with little Redpaw as he awaited his mentor.

Darkstar flicked his tail, "Finally, Redpaw. Your mentor will be Ivystorm. She has trained many apprentices for the clan, and I know you will be a model final student for her." Sagepaw's eyes widened as she turned to the dark orange swirl-tabby dipped her head with a small smile. She turned as they touched noses to see Finchwing's ears flick skyward, a small smile gracing his lips. Sagepaw grinned and looked around as the meeting broke up and her mentor padded up to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"The older apprentices are going to the Moon-pool tonight with their mentors. I would like for you to go with them."

Sagepaw frowned, "We went just a couple sunrises ago?"

Shadowblaze nodded, "Yes. However, I believe you need to speak with StarClan. _Before _next half-moon."

Sagepaw nodded, "Okay."

Shadowblaze nodded and headed away.

Sagepaw frowned as he left, and turned to look at the three older apprentices as they led the four new ones in to make their nests. Her gaze flitted over to Nightpaw, and her frown creased even more. Her best friend had become distant the last few moons, shying away from her, avoiding her, and Sagepaw wanted to know why. The tough black apprentice had passed all of her assessments, and day after next she would be getting her final one. Sagepaw had thought the distance as due to her concentrating on her studies, but now that she thought about it, Nightpaw didn't really talk to anyone anymore. She ate by herself and she didn't go out hunting with any of the other apprentices.

Sagepaw decided it was time to break her out of this funk. She had such strange feelings when she realized how distant they had become, and she wanted to fix it as quickly as possible, so she bounded over to where Larkpaw was eating, and settled in beside her.

"Larkpaw. Would you like to go hunting later?" She asked, she could feel Nightpaw's eyes on her, and her pelt prickled strangely.

The gray apprentice smiled, "Of course."

"Think you can get Nightpaw to come too?" She whispered, quietly, and saw Larkpaw's eyes widen in understanding.

"Yeah. I can do that."

Sagepaw nodded, "Okay. Sunhigh?"

Larkpaw smiled, "Yeah, let's do that."

Sagepaw picked up a piece of prey and carried it over to the elder's den.

"Do you think she's really going to retire?" Finchwing asked, a slight tremor to his voice, "We were apprentices together, you know. She always said she'd never retire though."

Sagepaw smiled as she pushed the toad toward him, and he smiled gratefully and began to eat.

"Of course, what else could she have meant by having Redpaw as her last apprentice?"

The old tom shrugged, but a small smile graced his lips, "Thank you, Sagepaw."

Sagepaw looked at him, eyes questioning.

"For the food and the encouragement, of course. Go on now, your friends are waiting."

Sagepaw smiled and licked his head, "If you need anything else let me know, alright?"

He nodded, and she turned to join Larkpaw and Nightpaw, who seemed to be trembling, as they left camp.

"Where should we hunt?" Sagepaw asked.

Larkpaw looked at her, frowning, "How about up past the old Twoleg nest?" she asked, and Sagepaw nodded.

"I'll go by the twoleg path, then." Nightpaw stated, turning.

"Oh no! You're coming with us!" Larkpaw said, pinning her sister's tail to the ground.

" We're hunting together. That means together! Not apart." Sagepaw agreed. Nightpaw looked at her, terror in her eyes, but then she nodded.

"Good." The three she-cats padded into the forest and headed up past the twoleg nest. When they were past, and had caught a few god pieces of prey (Sagepaw had to admit, though, that she hadn't caught nearly as much as the warrior apprentices), Nightpaw turned once again to return home.

That's when Larkpaw and Sagepaw struck. They pinned her down so that she couldn't move, causing her to yowl.

"Hey! What's up with you two!?" She hissed.

"You." Larkpaw said calmly, "What's up with you?"

Nightpaw's gaze flitted between them, resting on Sagepaw a little long than it should have, before she sighed, "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."

"Moping around like you just lost your best friend is not just fine. I can assure you, I am still here and I am still planning to be here." Sagepaw's eyes narrowed.

Nightpaw sighed, and she appeared to droop, "But I have…" She whispered.

Now Sagepaw was confused, "Wh-what?"

"If I were to tell you, I'd lose you, and if I keep quiet, obviously I've lost you." Nightpaw's voice was heartbroken, causing the two she-cats pinning her down to share a befuddled look.

"Then what do you have to lose by telling us, huh?" Larkpaw asked, getting her muzzle mighty close to her sister's snout.

Nightpaw's tail twitched in agitation, "I'd be kicked out of the clan if I told you…" She whispered, and Larkpaw frowned.

"What can be so bad you'd get kicked out?" Sagepaw wondered.

"mmgfeiiwassfntfhnormdfal." Nightpaw mumbled.

"Wha-?"

Nightpaw turned her head to the ground and closed her eyes, "I said, if I wasn't normal."

Sagepaw was so surprised she loosened her grip, "Are you serious? Normal? I'm as abnormal as you could possibly be. I've only three legs, for StarClan's sake! How can you be saying you'd be kicked out if you were abnormal? I'd've been cast out as a kit!"

Nightpaw's eyes widened and looked at her, "But at least you're a medicine cat! I'm abnormal inside!"

Larkpaw frowned, "What?"

"You like tomcats, and you keep telling me I'm weird…"

Larkpaw looked at Sagepaw and then back at Nightpaw, "You aren't making any sense, Nightpaw."

Nightpaw seemed to steel herself, then looked at Sagepaw right in the eye, then turned her gaze to her sister, "You like tomcats. But _I_ like Sagepaw."

Sagepaw's ears rang and she stepped back, looking at her with her eyes wide.

Larkpaw's eyes were confused as she looked at them, "But that's not gonna go anywhere. You can't have kits… and plus, she's a medicine cat."

Nightpaw looked at her, "Don't you think I know that?" her voice was tinged with sorrow and a bit of anger, and still, Sagepaw could only sit there, looking at her, as her head was fuzzy and that strange feeling inside grew stronger.

"Come on, let's just get back, okay?" Nightpaw rose to her paws and padded toward the kills.

"We won't say anything. We promise." Larkpaw promised, and Sagepaw nodded as she followed.


	25. Chapter 23: A Kit's Wisdom

**CH. 23: A Kit's Wisdom**

Nightpaw rested her head on her paws, looking out into the rain. She couldn't face Sagepaw. Since they had returned earlier that day, she had kept even more to herself than she had. Her feelings bombarded her in a way she wished she could stop. If she could just be normal! But no matter how many toms she looked at, she couldn't discover any feelings for them. Actually, there was one. Disgust. The thought of a male truly made her stomach curdle. She found that the females, beside those she was related to, gave her more of a pleasurable feeling than did any of the males. She sighed, pinching her eyes shut.

She had entered camp and put her prey on the pile. Icestorm had given her the day to herself, ans so she had immediately retreated to her nest. She could see Sagepaw and Larkpaw curled up together on the other side of the clearing. Already she regretted telling them the truth. It obviously had turned Sagepaw against her. She wasn't too sure about her sister, either.

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she felt her brother's paws nudging her awake. She peered up at him.

"You look like you've been crying." Shadepaw said to her, "Come on, we're headed to the MoonPool."

Nightpaw sighed. She remembered she had been extremely excited about this trip just a few moons ago, but now, she found she was dreading it. But it had to be done, or she wouldn't be able to become a warrior with her siblings. So she heaved herself to her paws and nodded, following him out to where Icestorm was waiting with Foxflight and Juniperberry.

"Where's Larkpaw?" She asked, hesitating.

"She's with Sagepaw. They'll be here soon and then we can get going." Foxflight said.

Nightpaw's eyes widened, her heart racing, "Sagepaw's coming?"

Shadepaw looked at her with a frown as his mentor nodded.

The two she-cats appeared out of the medicine den, and Nightpaw sighed as they stayed far away from her. Juniperberry flicked her tail and the seven cats headed out.

As they headed up and around to the MoonPool, Sagepaw and Larkpaw walked ahead and to the side as Nightpaw stayed to the back, tail drooped.

"What did you do to get them to be so prissy?" Shadepaw asked, sidling up to her, and Nightpaw looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"You'd be pushed away too if I told you." She sighed.

Shadepaw frowned, "I doubt that. You're my sister!"

"I'm Larkpaw's sister too, and you see how that turned out." She said, twitching her tail to where the gray apprentice was whispering with Sagepaw, heads low and together, shooting her glances every once in a while.

Shadepaw tilted his head at her, "If you don't tell me, you know Larkpaw will. Would you rather that?"

Nightpaw's heart sank even further, "I guess not." She looked up at their mentors, eyes practically terrified, and Shadepaw slowed down, so that they trailed just out of earshot.

"Now?"

Nightpaw shrugged, "I told her I don't like the types of things that she does…" She murmured.

Shadepaw frowned, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Nightpaw looked at him, not sure if she should tell him, "I...I told her I don't like Stingtail, like she does."

Shadepaw tilted his head at her, "Okay? And why would that make them act like that? She should be happy you don't like that fox-heart."

"It's not that I don't like him that bothers her. It's that I told them who I _do_ like…"

Shadepaw looked at her, "Well? Who was that?"

Nightpaw sighed, heart racing, "I like Sagepaw…"

Shadepaw's eyes widened, and Nightpaw bractically broke down, "See? Go ahead, you can go join them and talk about how strange I am. It's alright." She turned around, expecting to hear his feet pad away to join the others, She was completely not expecting the feel of his tail over hers.

"Nightpaw. You're my sister, you know. If you like another she-cat, who cares? That's who you are. I'll still love you all the same. I'm actually sort of glad."

Nightpaw frowned, looking up at him, "You are?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I always wanted a brother, to talk about she-cats with. Now, you're not a brother, but still! I've got a partner now."

Nightpaw laughed, brightening, "Thank you, I think…"

Shadepaw smiled, "Come on, we're headed up to the MoonPool!" Nightpaw smiled, bounding after him, her heart wasn't completely healed, but at least she had a friend now, even if it _was _her brother.

As they approached the star-filled pond, Nightpaw gasped, "It's beautiful!"

The warriors smiled, and even stern Icestorm's face seemed to soften a bit as she looked at it.

Sagepaw padded to the pool, laying down and licking the water before fading to sleep.

Their apprentices looked at them, "Go on, you can dream with StarClan as well, if you are able. A majority of apprentices won't visit them, but you can see if you can."

Nightpaw waited as Shadepaw padded up and copied Sagepaw, as did Larkpaw. But they both woke within a few seconds, a frown on their face, as they sighed and padded back to their apprentices.

"Did you try?" Shadepaw asked her, and she shook her head, "Come on, try! You might be able to!"

Nightpaw frowned, but then nodded, "Alright." She said, crawling up to a spot farther around than where Sagepaw rested, and copied the movements. Within seconds, she felt drowsy.

_She woke up and gasped, it was StarClan! She couldn't believe it! It had worked! Suddenly, she was nervous, as she looked around. Was she here to be told that she was an abomination, that she should leave her clan? That she was doomed to the Dark Forest? She tried to wake up, but was unable._

_"You're not going anywhere." A small voice said, and her eyes darted around, not finding the voice._

_"I'm down here." Nightpaw looked down, and there was a small amber kit, one she recognized immediately._

_"Amberkit! Oh, Amberkit! I'm so sorry we were unable to save you!"_

_The kit looked at her with her bright blue eyes, and she laughed, "I was never meant to live, Nightpaw. I was meant to be here. I will be your guide into the future."_

_Nightkit was suddenly nervous, and she looked at Amberkit with fear._

_"You're normal as you need to be, Nightkit. You're who you are, and that is who you were meant to be. Who you were born to be. You love like few others so that you can love like none other. So that you can be open to what needs to be done, and to lead into the future. You are a very important cat, Nightpaw. You will find yourselves in many uncomfortable and hard circumstances, but do not despair. You have a destiny only this path can take you."_

_"But I-"_

_"You love Sagepaw. We all know that. It's fine. And in time, you will find your love returned. Give her time, and Nightpaw?"_

_Nightpaw looked at her._

_"Your sister may or may not accept what is to come. Don't force her. She has her own path to follow, even though it may not be the same as yours."_

_Nightpaw sighed, dipping her head in acknowledgement._

_"And one last thing before I let you return to the others. When the tiger falls from the sky, do not fear."_

_Nightpaw frowned, confused, as the scene dissolved around her._


	26. Chapter 24: Stingtail

**Ch. 24: Stingtail**

Sagepaw flicked her ear as Larkpaw entered the medicine den, "Guess what?" she asked, and Sagepaw lifted her head from sorting the herbs.

"What?"

Larkpaw rolled her eyes, "My sister's out on her final assessment. We're expected to get our names tomorrow,"

Sagepaw looked at her, "Did you pass yours?"

Larkpaw shrugged, "We're not being allowed to know, actually. But I'm sure I did,"

Sagepaw nodded. She could care less about the black apprentice. The only feeling she saw for her was a slight uneasiness, which made sense, and a strange sense of loss that she could still not understand.

"How's your brother?" She asked instead.

Larkpaw padded up beside her, "Cocky about becoming a warrior. I think his mentor's told him he's passed, though he could just be guessing, I guess." She sighed and Sagepaw looked over at her with a smile.

"They'll be other toms, Larkpaw." She whispered. She had recently approached Stingtail, and had been greatly put down.

"Not around my age. I'll either be the kit in the nest or the cougar." She sighed, "I just don't understand…."

"Did he tell you why?"

She looked up at her, sorrow in her eyes, "No. None…"

Sagepaw smiled sadly, "Come on, you'll join me? I need to gather some herbs."

"Of course, Sagepaw. Anything to get my mind off of it…"

"He's my brother. I know he is a pain." She smiled warmly at her friend before getting to her paws and looking into Shadowblaze's nest, "I'm gonna go get some yarrow and nettle, alright? We're getting low."

He looked up at her and nodded. His eyes were filmy, and she frowned, "Are you feeling alright?"

He sighed, "I'm not feeling so well. Will need some chervil."

"Okay. I'll get some of that too alright?" When he nodded she frowned and padded away.

"What is it?" Larkpaw asked.

Sagepaw sighed, "He's ill."

Larkpaw frowned, "Should I stay with him?"

Sagepaw shook her head, flicking her tail as they exited camp and padded through the pines.

"Here's the chervil. We need some of this." Sagepaw said, picking it and handing it to Larkpaw, who held it obediently as they headed for the nettle.

Once they had the nettle they headed over to get the yarrow, but before they got there, Sagepaw heard a growl. She picked her tail up to signal Larkpaw to be quiet and stop, and she slowly slid onto her belly and into the underbrush, Larkpaw beside her.

When they peered out the other end, what they saw was not what they were expecting. Sagepaw's eyes widened, and Larkpaw's mouth dropped.

Shadepaw and Stingtail were facing each other, bristling, and obviously _not _training.

"What's going on?" Sagepaw whispered, and her friend shook her head.

"I don't know. They're best friends!"

"Doesn't look like it here…" She murmured, before turning back to the toms.

The little dark gray apprentice had his teeth bared, "She said no! Stop pestering her!"

Sagepaw and Larkpaw shared another look, _Who?_

"She doesn't know any better! Who else will be her mate? She can do no better than me! You're her brother, and I am the only other male nearly her age!"

"Larkpaw loves you, why can't you be okay with her?" Shadepaw snarled.

"Larkpaw is _weak!_ Nightpaw's strong, and she'd bear me better kits than that gray wimp!"

Larkpaw gasped, and Sagepaw's eyes widened even further as she placed her tail along her friend's back, stroking her, hoping to calm her.

"How can he…?" Larkpaw was shivering, and Sagepaw knew she was trying to keep back the sobs.

"Come on, let's get back…"

Larkpaw shook her head, "No… I want to see this."

Sagepaw sighed, but nodded, curling closer to her side to comfort her, before turning back to watch their brothers.

"How dare you call my sister weak!" Shadepaw snarled, ears flattening, eyes flaring.

"She is! That one, at least. But Nightpaw could bring ShadowClan strong kits!"

"Nightpaw will not be giving any tom kits, least of all yours!" Shadepaw took a threatening step forward.

"She will! She will have my kits, I will make sure of it, and you can't stop me, Shadepaw! I will get her to love me, and she will."

"She can never love you!"

Stingtail's tail whipped back and forth, "How could you be so sure? She's a she-cat! She-cats are weak! They'll fall for any tom with muscles and strength!"

"Not Nightpaw."

"She will!"

"No. She won't. She can't."

"You don't know anything." Stingtail hissed.

Shadepaw growled, "She's my sister, I know her better than anyone!"

Stingtail rolled his eyes, "You don't know a she-cat's heart."

"I know this she-cat's heart. And it doesn't lie with you!"

"It will."

"No, Stingtail. It doesn't, and it never will!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes he does." Sagepaw's head whipped around as Nightpaw emerged from the brush, tail and head held high. She dropped the mouse she had been holding and padded up beside her brother.

"He can't. You're a she-cat! You are meant to be with toms!"

"Maybe that's how it is for most she-cats. But not me."

Stingtail glared at them, "What the Dark Forest do you think you are, then, cat?"

"I think I am a special cat. Chosen by StarClan to be as I am. And my heart could never be with you, or any other tom!"

"How would you know?" He hissed, looking more like an angry bee than ever before.

"Because my heart lies with your sister, and there is nothing you can do to change that." She growled, before flicking her tail, "Come on Shadepaw. Let's finish our hunt."

Shadepaw nodded and followed her, leaving Stingtail there in shock. He turned to their retreating tails as they picked up Nightpaw's mouse and headed out of the clearing, "You're an abomination, Nightpaw, and I'll be sure to make sure everyone knows it!" He switched his tail and bounded out of the clearing.

"Oh, god, Sagepaw! What are we going to do? We can't let him do that!"

"Why not? It serves her right for doing that." Sagepaw narrowed her eyes, but at Larkpaw's terrorized and depressed face, she sighed, "Well. Okay fine. We need to finish getting the herbs though…"

Larkpaw nodded.

By the time they returned to the camp, everyone else was there, and Darkstar was sitting on the branch above them. Larkpaw and Sagepaw hurried to put the herbs away and circle up with the rest of the Clan.

"Today we celebrate three apprentices. They have trained hard to learn StarClan's noble code, and today I commend them as warriors in their turn. Shadepaw, Nightpaw, Larkpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sagepaw settled down as they agreed, and their father nodded.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Shadestep, Larkdive and Nightfog. Tonight you will sit your vigil in silence."

The three new warriors nodded, and Sagepaw added her voice to the rest of the clan in calling their new names out.


	27. Chapter 25: A Sparrow's Intentions

**A/N: So, how do we feel about a half-guest chappie? It was completely and totally unexpected, but I think it'll do well. **

**CH. 25: A Sparrow's Intentions**

Sagepaw flicked her ear as she smiled up at the moon. Tonight would be a good night. She could feel it. The half-moon glittered above them as she followed her mentor to the Moon-Pool, her paws slipping into the crests left by many cats before her, and her heart swelled with happiness.

"Hello, Sagepaw, Shadowblaze." Smokestone dipped his head, and Sagepaw smiled. His mentor had died just a few moons ago.

"Hello, Smokestone." She dipped her head in return as they joined Moonlark, Heavymist and Ripplesong.

"How're things in ThunderClan?" Shadowblaze asked and Smokestone looked at them, "Sparrowstar has been made a leader, and Emberear's our new deputy." He said.

Sagepaw was surprised. She knew that RiverClan's leader had passed, but ThunderClan's as well now?

"I hope Sparrowstar will lead your clan well." She said, and the shaded look in Smokestone's eyes as he nodded made her uneasy.

"It's about time you had your name, isn't it?" Ripplesong asked her and she shrugged.

"That's not up to me."

Shadowblaze purred in amusement, "Actually, tonight you will be getting your name." Sagepaw looked up at him with wide eyes, and he nodded, turning to the stars, "I, Shadowblaze, medicine cat of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." He looked at her, "Sagepaw, do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code, and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Sagepaw nodded, "Of course, Shadowblaze."

Her mentor nodded, "Then by the blessing of StarClan, I state your true name as a medicine cat. Sagepaw, from this moment on your name is Sagebrush. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat."

The others called her name, and Sagebrush smiled, heading over to the pool to share dreams with StarClan for the first time with her new name.

_"Hello, Sagebrush." The golden she-cat she had become used to meeting with appeared, though this time it was without Lupus by her side._

_"Hello, Silvestris." She smiled, dipping her head._

_"The time is nearing that you will be put to a serious test. Just remember what we have told you many times. Your heart is allowed to love. In fact, your Clan may fall if you do not succeed."_

_Sagepaw frowned, "What do you mean?"_

_"The dust and the bee will come together before the final test comes. Deal with that before you continue, and you will be in good shape. You must leave now, for if you don't, you will lose many cats. Hurry home, my young Sagebrush, and never forget you are special." Sagebrush nodded as the scene dissolved._

When she woke, she was completely unprepared for what she would walk into that morning.

**OOOOO**

Shadestep flicked his ear as he walked with Ivystorm and Gorseclaw and their apprentices on the dawn patrol. He yawned, still tired. He had been up most of the night with Nightfog. He had found her nest cold when he woke around MoonHigh, and so he followed her scent, finding her in the forest, bent over. He knew the clan wasn't happy with her at the moment, the only ones who would sleep by her in the warriors den was their mother, Icestorm and himself. Everyone else had slid their nests as far away as possible, not wanting anything to do with her. It had taken him the rest of the night to comfort her.

"I smell something." Gorseclaw growled, and Shadestep lifted his nose into the air. His ears went back. That was most definitely ThunderClan scent. And it wasn't just a border patrol.

"Longpaw. Go get reinforcements." Gorseclaw snapped at his apprentice. The swift-footed tom nodded, eyes wide, and ran, heading back toward camp.

"Stay low." Ivystorm growled, flicking her tail, and the four of them bent, Redpaw's eyes wide and full of excitement as they headed toward the Greenleaf twolegplace, mostly deserted at this time of the year, as the chill of Leaf-fall was beginning to creep up on the forest.

Shadestep curled his tail around him as they snuck forward into the shadows. Ivystorm motioned for Redpaw and Shadestep to move back and up into the trees, which they did as Gorseclaw and Ivystorm moved forward. Redpaw's eyes were wide, looking at Shadestep, and he licked the young tom's head affectionately.

They peered through the brush out at the field, and Shadestep had to thrust his tail into Redpaw's mouth so that the apprentice wouldn't yelp. It appeared as though the entirety of ThunderClan was lined up on the field, and a bright red she-cat was facing ShadowClan territory as Ivystorm and Gorseclaw approached.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ivystorm hissed, tail whipping back and forth, "This land has and always will belong to ShadowClan!"

"Not anymore." The red cat, Emberear, said, her eyes narrowed, "Now it belongs to ThunderClan."

Gorseclaw hissed, "We will not allow you to take this land peacefully."

A brown and white tom close by hissed a laughter, "Oh really? You and what army?"

"Ready, Redpaw?" Shadestep asked. The red apprentice nodded, and Shadestep padded away, to the other side of the field.

"You should know better, Emberear. ShadowClan never go into battle unprepared. Cloudstar would never provoke a fight like this." Her eyes narrowed, and Shadestep frowned as Emberear laughed.

"Maybe not. But Sparrowstar would! This land belongs to us! And I will deal with _you _first!" Emberear raced toward Ivystorm, but before she could get there a bright red blur raced into her.

"Over my dead body!" little Redpaw cried, trying to help his mentor. Shadestep's eyes widened, and he dashed out.

"That can be arranged." A tawny tom hissed, dashing forward. Shadestep yowled and leaped on him before he could continue, and knocked him over. He tore his claws down the warrior's back, but was pulled off by another cat. He was thrust into a bloody, loud battle in which their small patrol was greatly outnumbered. He just hoped that Longpaw would be back with reinforcements soon.

**A/N: So… yeah. I've decided something. This will have a sequel. Otherwise this will be a veerrryyy long story… So. What are your thoughts? Should I split everything and make a sequel? Or should I just continue this, and have it be really long? Please let me know, thanks!**


	28. Chapter 26: Day of the Dead

**CH. 26: Day of the Dead**

Nightfog padded into camp with a bit of fresh-kill, placing it on the heap before turning with a sigh. She saw her father sitting beside Icestorm, tail flicking. The white she-cat nodded to him and padded away.

"Hey, Darkstar…" She sighed, eyes downcast.

"You are still my daughter, Nightfog. And you always will be. Icestorm was your mentor, and she entrusts herself to you as well. It's time you stopped fretting about this thing which you cannot help."

"It would just be easier…" She sighed, unable to finish, and Darkstar stroked her with his tail.

"Don't worry about it. The Clan will come around. They always do. You will prove yourself to them, in time."

Nightfog nodded and smiled, and was about to say something else when a small amber tabby dashed into the clearing, sides heaving, "Darkstar! Darkstar, come quick! ThunderClan is attacking!" Longpaw's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

Nightfog and Darkstar were on their paws in a second, Darkstar nudged Longpaw gently, "Where?"

"By… by the Greenleaf twolegplace! It's like their whole clan is there!"

Darkstar's tail flicked, "Nightfog, get Stingtail and your sister, they're out hunting with Toadpaw. Send Toadpaw back here and get there as fast as possible!"

Nightfog nodded, eyes wide, and dashed out of camp, nose to the ground. She was the best tracker, and she knew it. If only she was tracking someone other than the two cats who hated her guts. She sighed.

"Nightfog! You lost me my toad!" Toadpaw complained, looking up at her.

"Get back to camp, Toadpaw! Quick! Where's Larkdive and Stingtail?"

"We're right here." A low, threatening growl resonated behind her and she sighed, "Oh good!" She looked at Toadpaw, "Go! Now!"

The apprentice nodded, eyes confused, and bounded away into the brush.

"Why are you ruining our hunt, Nightfog? Being an abomination on your own too much for you?" Larkdive asked, baring her teeth.

"Because father asked me to get you, but I guess if you don't want to fight with the clan you ain't got to!" Nightfog hissed, turning.

"Hey, hey, now! What's this about fightin'?"Stingtail asked, eyebrows raised.

"ThunderClan's attacking. Coming?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

The two cats nodded, and they raced through the woods together. Nightfog smiled, racing alongside her sister, it was almost like old times.

They could hear the sounds of the battle before they saw it, and the coppery scent of blood hung in the air like a dark cloud. Nightfog gulped and dashed forward, seeing where Shadowblaze sat tending to the wounded that he could get to.

She narrowed her eyes and leaped forward, landing on a yellow she-cat who's ear was sliced open, bleeding. She yowled loudly and raked her claws down her back, the sound of ripping flesh somehow a sweet melody to her ears.

It was short-lived, however, as she was immediately flipped onto her back. She flattened her ears, leaving her hackles as flat as she could to make herself a smaller target, and dashed to the side. The yellow she-cat was gone, but in her place were two thick-boned tabby toms, a gleam of teeth baring a feral grin as they leaped at her. She hissed, turning first to one, and then to another, as the battle became nothing more than an adrenaline-spiked blur of fury, claws, fur and blood.

And then, she was standing beside her sister once again, gray and black pelts working together as one, and they leaped together, landing on the pelt of a dark brown and red tabby tom, one that Nightfog recognized instantly. It was the same apprentice, now warrior, that she had first met stealing prey from their territory when she was first given to Icestorm to mentor.

"What's the matter, little birdie? Not so tough when you're not stealing from other clans, eh?" She hissed, a slice of vengeful menace slipping through her teeth that she did not know she possessed.

Together, she and her sister sliced, clawed and beat the cat down to his breaking point, and he dashed away, and Nightfog laughed a sick, sad laugh that stemmed from pure relief and anger mixing together.

But then, she realized her sister had stumbled, and she looked back as Larkdive lay on the ground, her stomach open and her guts sprawled. She was breathing heavily, and Nightfog gasped, bounding over to her.

The gray warrior's eyes looked into her own, and through the glaze of death, she saw acceptance.

"Larkdive!" She whispered, heartbroken, and a small smile graced her sister's lips.

"I forgive you." Were Larkdive's last words, before her head slumped, her eyes darkened, and her body began to stiffen.

Nightfog wanted to lift her head in a sorrowful cry, but she was once again hit by a flurry of claws and teeth. She would have to push her mourning to a later point, or join her sister in StarClan.

It seemed they were fighting for days, but when a heartbroken cry hushed the battlefield, Nightfog saw that it was only a bit past sun-high. She looked around, seeing the dead and dying, and she gasped. Warriors weren't supposed to kill! But there before her lay countless warriors, and even a few apprentices, laying in pools of their own blood.

"You killed our leader!" She heard an enraged hiss, and her eyes widened, seeing Darkstar, head impaled on a rock. She gasped, falling to the ground. Her father too? Why wasn't he getting up? Surely this wasn't his last life?

A red ThunderClan she-cat looked around as though counting how much life was lost over such a small piece of worthless land, and the sorrow Nightfog felt in her heart couldn't be sated as she saw two more bodies that, to her, could only mean a large procession to the burial grounds come morning. A bright, flaming red apprentice and a dark black tom. Redpaw, the spunky little apprentice that was to be Ivystorm's last, and Shadowblaze, making Sagebrush their new medicine cat.

"We relent to you, and we give, for today. Take your dead and we shall take ours." The red she-cat whispered, flicking her tail, and one by one, the ThunderClan cats left, the live carrying the dead, and Nightfog wondered as to why death occurred so greatly this day. More than she could ever remember between Clan and Clan.

As their injured patrol began heading back to their own camp, Nightfog closed her eyes. She stood, and picked up Redpaw's body, ready to carry him home, when Ivystorm came over.

"Let me. He was my apprentice." Nightfog nodded, handing the old warrior her apprentice, and instead helping her brother with their sister's body.

When they returned to camp, they were met with gasps as those that had remained behind saw the bodies. The apprentices wailed, dashing toward the still form of their brother, and Shadestep joined Nightfog and Hollyheart beside the bodies of their two family members.

Nightfog only looked up to see Icestorm bow her head, and to see Sagebrush bend over the body of her mentor.

Icestorm climbed to the top of the High-Branch with obvious sorrow, and looked at what was now her clan, "Today was a horrible day, for today two clans of the forest clashed in a battle that defied the warrior code, and left many dead on both sides. Our leader, Darkstar, gave his remaining lives, as did the rest of those you see before you. Tonight, we will mourn in our vigil. And tomorrow, we will bury them, and I shall go to receive my lives. But for now, let me name those of our clan we have lost.

"We lost our great and powerful leader, Darkstar, who led us with honor and loyalty through many moons. We lost Redpaw, a spunky young apprentice who wished only the best for his clan. We lost Larkdive, a strong-willed young warrior who was loyal to what she believed was right, we also lost Shadowblaze, a more loving cat you'll find hard to meet, we lost Mintpaw's much-loved mentor, Silverspot, and, finally, we lost my own brother, and the father to our apprentices, Ashcloud, determined to the end." She bowed her head, almost as though she could not bear the numbers and names of those she called out, but then she looked up once again, a steely look in her eyes, "Sparrowstar has turned against the forest, and all that the Warrior Code stands for. His clan lost much today, as well, and if it does not show him the evil of his ways, we will stand to show them. Tommorow I will go and return as Icestar, leader of a strong and mighty clan, ShadowClan!"

The Clan gave a halfhearted cheer, their spirits dampened by the dead, cold cats around them, and Icestorm looked at them, "However. Life must continue, and to do so I must first name a new deputy, and I must give Mintpaw a new mentor. Ivystorm, would you take on Mintpaw's training, as you have lost your apprentice just as she has lost her mentor from this battle?"

Ivystorm looked up at the white warrior, and pain showed in her eyes as she shook her head, much to the surprise of the clan, "No. I am sorry, but I said Redpaw would be my last apprentice, and I always keep my word. I will be joining Finchwing in the elder's den come morning."

Finchwing gave an exhausted, small, sad smile and dipped his head to the dark orange swirl-tabby.

Icestorm nodded, "Very well. We will acknowledge your wishes. Stingtail."

The black and yellow warrior looked up, a gleam in his eyes, "Yes?"

"You will finish Mintpaw's training. I expect you to teach her all that Silverspot could not."

Stingtail nodded, and as the cocky little apprentice met her new mentor, Nightfog groaned inwardly. He would be an even bigger pain after this.

"Finally, before we mourn, I would like to make our new deputy, as I will not be a leader before moon-high. I say these words before StarClan, may Darkstar hear and approve my choice. Foxflight will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

The red warrior nodded his head, and Nightfog sighed as she whispered to her brother, "Looks like you were mentored by a deputy after all."

Her brother turned sorrowful eyes on her as the clan circled around their dead, "I wish I wasn't." He whispered, voice choked.

**A/N: So... I'm sorry about the wait. Hope this extra-long chappie (nearly double-length) makes up for it? It may not be the best, but I have been seriously ill since about last wednesday, and today's the first day I felt I could write again... good? Love you guys!**


	29. Chapter 27: Icestar

**CH. 27: Icestar**

Sagebrush flicked her ears back as she watched the two elders leading the procession out of camp. Suddenly, it dawned on her. She was all that ShadowClan had. Shadowblaze had made her a medicine cat, and he hadn't even made it to the following night. Her throat choked up again as she turned her face away. Her best friend, her mentor, and her leader, all gone in the same night. She looked over to where Shadestep and Nightfog sat with her mother. It wasn't only her that had lost, it was the whole clan. These three had lost two of their family. Sagepaw looked around, sighing, she still had her family, intact.

"Ready, Sagebrush?" Icestorm looked at her and Sagebrush looked up at the white she-cat, surprised, this was the first cat besides Shadowblaze that had called her by her new name, "You're our medicine cat, now. Let's go."

Sagebrush nodded and stood, leading Icestorm out of the camp and toward the MoonPool. She now understood the glint in the ThunderClan medicine cat's eyes, and she felt a tremor of betrayal. Because of him, she had lost so much. Her clan had lost so much.

"Ready?" She asked Icestorm as they approached the pool, "You'll lick the water and be brought to StarClan's hunting grounds."

Icestorm nodded, not even a glitter of fear in her eyes, and so Sagebrush followed her and bent down beside her. The familiar sinking feeling came over her, and soon she was in a dusky clearing that she recognized right away.

"This is StarClan." Icestorm whispered in awe, and Sagebrush nodded,

"Yes. It is." She smiled as fog rolled over the edges of the clearing. Milky shapes appeared, and one began walking toward them.

"Mother…" Icestorm whispered, as the light silver she-cat stopped in front of her with a smile.

"My daughter. Welcome. You and your brother have made me so proud."

"Is…is he here?"

She smiled, "Ashcloud is here, along with his son and daughter, yes. But tonight is not for reunions. Tonight you will become a leader, and bring ShadowClan back to its former glory. With this life, I give you a mother's love, so that you can care for and protect your clan with the highest of strength." They touched noses, and Sagebrush's eyes widened as Icestorm's body wracked with unseen pain. The silver she-cat melted back into the background as she regained her footing. A small, very familiar shape appeared next.

"Hello, aunt." Amberkit mewed, and Icestorm had to bow her head to reach the small she-cat's, "With this life I give you a kit's innocence, so that you may accept and protect every member of your clan equally."

A familiar black shape appeared next, and Shadowblaze smiled at her as he reached for the new leader.

"With this life I give you kindness, so that you may treat your clan with strength and honor." Again, for the third time, the white warrior shuddered with pain, but instead of turning back to sit in StarClan's ranks, Shadowblaze flicked his tail at Sagebrush, "Come."

She looked back as a brown tabby was walking up, and then nodded, following him.

They stopped just out of earshot of the circle of life-givers, "Wh-"

"She'll be fine. You'll be back for the last one, and she won't know the difference. Sagebrush. You are more important, more special than even you believe. You know what you are, but you need to learn who you are. Let your heart's shell break loose, let the love you are capable of seep through."

"But, Shadowblaze, I care for my clan more than anything! I know the love I am capable of." She protested, looking up into his strong face.

"A deeper love you are capable of, Sagebrush. And a deeper love is the one you must explore."

"But I'm a medicine cat! I can't have kits, haven't you told me that a million times?"

Shadowblaze smiled at her sadly, "You are more important than you can imagine. You will not bear kits, but you will have them. Search for the love that you feel inside, and pursue it. It's a necessary love, Sagebrush."

She sighed and nodded. Then she looked up at him, "Why'd you have to die, Shadowblaze? I'm not ready for this."

He shot her a stern look, "Sagebrush! I gave you your name, and therefore you are ready, hear?"

She sighed, "I just feel like I'm not."

"You are, you know everything you need to know."

"But I'm not sure I'm emotionally ready…"

"You are here, are you not? You are fine, and you will learn as you go. Do not, at any time, doubt yourself. Be good, be loving, and do what you believe to be right. Come on, then. They're almost done. You will be all you need to be."

Shadowblaze stood up twitching his tail for Sagebrush to follow him. She sat there for a second; letting the words he spoke seep in, before nodding and padding after him. He stopped in the foggy mist while Sagebrush continued forward, retaking her space beside Icestorm as she finished shaking from her final life.

Darkstar was standing in front of them, a smile gracing his lips.

Icestorm looked up into Darkstar's eyes as she regained her footing. She looked their previous leader in the eyes as he flicked his tail in the air.

"From this moment on, ShadowClan is led by Icestar!" He roared, and the cats around began to chant Icestar's new name, Sagebrush joining in as loud as she could, a smile gracing her lips.

The new white leader dipped her head, "Thank you." She called out confidently.

"Ready to join our clan as our leader?" Sagebrush asked, tail waving. Icestar nodded.

The scene faded away and they woke up beside the pool once again. Sagebrush smiled as they headed back to camp, her thoughts far away. Love? What did that mean? And if she had love, and she was expected to pursue it, who was it? And how would she have kits without bearing them? She sighed as the familiar pines appeared around them. She would have to think on this farther.


	30. Chapter 28: Forgive and Forget

**CH. 28: Forgive and Forget**

Nightfog sighed as she watched the bodies disappear, closely followed out by Sagebrush and Icestorm. She padded into the Warrior's den alongside her brother. She curled up into her nest and expected sleep to come.

But it didn't. She tossed and turned. She looked up through the branches at the brightening day. She heard her brother's snores. And so finally, she got up and padded outside. After sitting beside the fresh-kill pile unable to make herself eat, she sighed heavily and heaved herself to her feet, deciding to hunt.

Her shoulder ached from a deep wound she had sustained in the fight, and she temporarily worried about it failing on her as she hunted, but she quickly shook that thought off and padded deeper into the forest.

For a while, she padded around aimlessly, letting her pain and sorrow surface, or at least what was left of it, and finally collapsed on a soft pile of rotting leaves, curling her tail around her.

She woke to the sound of pawsteps, and when she looked up, she saw that a small shrew had come nearly within reach. It was brown, with a brindled pattern, and Nightfog thought about how simple and beautiful its life was.

"You've got so much to worry about, don't you? How many of your family have been killed by cats like us?" The shrew simply went along with its business, completely ignoring her. It would be easy for Nightfog to just reach out and snap its spine, but it seemed to know she was no threat. It snuffled even closer, and Nightfog simply watched it. It pushed and scuffled through the brittle pine needles and the grass, a master at work, even though it was barely two inches long. Maybe a mouthful to a Clan cat.

"That's why you're not afraid, huh? We go for the bigger rodents. You'd do if that's what we find, but most of the time you simply eat maggots, like those… and we leave you be because we don't eat the crowfood like you do. We eat the toads and the lizards and the mice."

The shrew looked up, pulling a worm from the ground. Its beady black eyes looked like death, and that reminded her of her father and sister, which sent a new wave of heartbreak through her heart. The little shrew sat back on its haunches and nibbled at the worm, who struggled to be free. The worm broke her, and with a hiss, she slapped out and smashed the spine of the little shrew.

"A bit of pent-up anger?" A soft, sweet voice sounded behind her and she recognized it instantly. She had never expected to hear it again, not aimed at her, at least.

"It was making the worm suffer." She murmured, nudging the still form as the limping gait became closer, sitting beside her.

"And it reminded you of the battle?"

"Yes." Nightfog refused to look up, instead using her paws to pry the worm from the shrew's claws.

"They eat worms all the time, just like we eat them."

"But _we_ kill our prey first."

"The worm is dead now. It already ate its hearts."

"But it ate it while it was still alive…"

A light tail pushed her head up, forcing her to look into the multi-colored face, the dusty green eyes as soft as they had been as kits, without the hard edge they had gained since her coming out.

"It's gone, Nightfog. There isn't anything you can do about it now. So it's better just to let it go, live your life. You'll see them again in StarClan."

"You've never lost family."

Sagebrush narrowed her eyes, "Really now? Darkstar and Shadowblaze were the only father figures in my life. Darkstar especially. He was my father when I was ill, when I was hurting, when I was happy. My real father? Stonewhisper never once talked to me like I was a true cat. He just looked at me, grunted, and sent me away. He was no father, and sometimes I think he's why Stingtail turned out the way he did. You lost your father, but so did I. And I lost Larkdive, your sister, and also the sister I never had."

Nightfog sighed, closing her eyes and saying nothing.

"You were my best friend." Sagebrush whispered.

"So much that did." Nightfog mewed bitterly, "Why are you even here? I thought you hated me."

Sagebrush sighed, letting her tail drop from Nightfog's chin, and Nightfog opened her eyes only wide enough to see her turn, looking over the field and then up, through the trees.

"I could never hate the kit I named." She whispered, and Nightfog looked at her sharply.

"What? My father named me."

"No. Your father named your brother, and your mother named your sister, but I named you because I had just happened to look out the night before your birth, the night of the missing moon, and seen how the pine needles reflected over the pitch-black of the sky behind it. I made a silly comment, and your parents liked it, and you were named for it."

Nightfog looked up into the sky as well. It was blue, not a cloud in the sky, and the dark green of the pine needles reflected as they shone the light of sun down in a way that the deciduous trees and the reeds and the heathers of the other clans could never hope to match. Nightfog found that, yes she was still upset, still mourning, and still afraid, but the weight was lessening, making her a bit freer. She remembered how the night looked against those pines, and she smiled. Sagebrush had known that beauty before they were immense in it. The ShadowClan lifestyle circled around the night, the darkness. She was named for the essence of her clan.

She looked down at her tail, which showed the colors of the midnight sky beautifully, and she smiled. With a sigh, she looked at Sagebrush, "Okay. But why are you here? Why not home with the rest of the clan?"

Sagebrush ducked her head, flushing, before looking back at Nightfog, "Because I was wrong. I was wrong to judge you, when all my life StarClan's been telling me that I can follow what my heart tells me, no matter that I am a medicine cat. So. I decided to listen. I'm going to follow my heart, and my heart tells me I miss my best friend. So, will you hunt with me? Like old times?"

Nightfog's heart fluttered as she smiled, nodding, "Of course, Sagebrush!" She leaped up, bowling her over as they laughed. Nightfog dusted soil over her shrew as they headed into the woods, together.


	31. Chapter 29: Lilly of the Valley

**A/N: Okay guys, this story will indeed be split into one and its sequel, so that it isn't huge. Actually, it will be three stories. =] Also I have decided that where I wanted to go with it would flow better if I change it around and make what was originally going to be the sequel's troubles this ones, and what was going to be here into the sequel, so that this one's not 80 chappies and that one like 20, and the last will stay as is. Alright? Awesome! So let's get going!**

**CH. 29: Lilly of the Valley**

Lilly flicked her ears and padded into the forest. She hadn't been able to come and look for her friends this last year, due to illness, but she hoped that they would still remember her. They were only pups last time she saw them, after all. They'd be nearly two years now.

She sniffed, and smelled many different scents on the breeze. But of course, they would smell different, wouldn't they? They wouldn't have the milk-scent remaining, and they'd have most definitely hit adulthood by now, which changes any animals scent.

She saw a flash of white, and darted behind a thick tree. Looking around, she saw a glimpse of a tail swish, and then a white she-cat padded out of the brush, a brown tabby right behind her.

"Where'd Sagebrush say that the mint was again?" Asked the tabby, and the white cat rolled her eyes.

"By the twoleg nest fence. You'd never know you were a senior warrior the way you forget everything, Cedarheart."

The tom flicked his ears back, "I'm getting older. Don't old cats lose their memory sometimes?"

"Not warriors. Not when they've lived here their whole entire life."

"Sorry, Icestar." The tom grumbled, "Why are we doing this, anyway? Can't Sagebrush do it herself?"

The white cat shot him a sharp look, "You know as well as I that she's got her paws full with Palewing and Poisonkit."

"Why does she name her kits like that?" the tom growled, "First Stingtail, now Poisonkit?"

"You know she and Stonewhisper had an agreement, that he would name their toms and she their she-cats. Sagebrush has a fitting name, and I believe Poisonkit will show that he is more like his sister than his brother."

The tom snuffed, incredulous, and then froze, "There is a dog nearby."

Icestar frowned and lifted her nose as well. Lilly ducked down, trying to make herself as small as possible. She sighed. These two warriors were going to attack if she didn't make herself known. But then… they would think _she _was attacking. Lilly gulped. Both ways would result in pain, so what should she do?

She smelled a faint scent of goldenrod, and looked next to her, a golden she-cat she knew well sat there with her tail wrapped around her legs.

"Silvestris?" She whispered, and the cat nodded.

"You manage to get yourself into a lot of trouble, don't you?"

Lilly grinned, ears flicking backward and tail swaying.

Silvestris laughed, "I'll help. Though they may not believe me. Be prepared to run if need be," She whispered, standing up and stretching, and then padding out of the bush.

"Icestar. Cedarheart. Hello." She stated, dipping her head.

Cedarheart hissed, and Lilly could hear the soft _schick_ as his claws unsheathed.

"Who are you?" He hissed, and as Lilly looked through the ferns to watch, Silvestris simply say down, licking her paw as though she had no care in the world. _And why would she?_ Lilly thought,_ She's long dead, a deity, and not just an ancestor, but a legend. The beginning of all that they are. Surely they can see the royalty oozing off of her fur? The shine her pelt shows? She's just as much an important figure as is Lupus… _She shook her head and looked over at the cats once again.

"My name is Silvestris." She stated, her voice full of confidence.

"A kittypet!" Cedarheart hissed, ears flicking back, and Silvestris laughed.

"Hardly. I don't expect you to know me. But I know you." She looked at Icestar, "You are a very important cat, Icestar, but you know as well as I that I am more important."

"No one is more important than our leader!" hissed Cedarheart, and he leaped. Lilly smiled as his claws slid through her pelt as though it was water. His eyes widened and he scuttled back.

"Oh, Cedarheart. Son of Knobfoot and Rosepelt, you always were a headstrong cat."

"Who are you?" Icestar asked as Cedarheart's ears flicked, "And why are you here?"

Silvestris smiled, "I have told you who I am. My name is Sylvestris. I am the beginning, the middle, and the end. You look to your ancestors, and I am the farthest ancestor you will find on the pure side."

"You're… a StarClan cat? Where's the stars?"

"There are no stars, because I am more than just the beginning of your Clans. I am the beginning of every domesticated cat, and of every feral cat. I am here because though you seek to destroy or run away this dog, you must not. She is your only hope. Go retrieve Sagebrush and Nightfog. Tell them Lilly waits to see them." She looked at Cedarheart, who did nothing but sit there.

"Go, Cedarheart." Icestar murmured to him. He shot her one last sidelong look, hesitating, before sighing and bounding away.

"You may come out, Lilly." Silvestris said, and Lilly gulped, standing, stretching her legs, and padding out from her hiding space. She could see the flight response tensing Icestar's legs as she stared at her, and she saw the tremors it was causing her to stay put.

"Are you sure this… creature will do us no harm?" Icestar growled.

Silvestris smiled, "She saved two of your cats when they were kits, saved their lives from a fox, and then brought Sagebrush to her Packmother to save her life and mend her leg, and then she saved Nightfog from an illness that is untreatable to you. If you put this dog in front of Hollyheart, you will see only grateful feelings, the two cats coming, and you will see only undying friendship. She will save your cats, Icestar, many times over."

Icestorm looked at Lilly, who smiled, "I promise I mean you and your clan no harm, Icestar."

Icestar's eyes widened hearing Lilly speak her language, but Lilly had no more to say to the white leader, for she recognized to scents as they bounded forward.

"Lilly!" Nightfog yelped, leaping forward to land on her shoulders. A slower-stepped Sagebrush followed, purring.


	32. Chapter 30: Welcoming an Ally

**A/n: So. Yes, I am in a terrible writing funk right now. I know where I'm going, but I don't like anything I write, when I do. My classes have started up again, so I will say these chappies will probably be about a week apart, if not longer, instead of right after each other as they have been. Plus I've got a full schedule with work and my classes, and I've decided to not use the book I was working on for my senior thesis and go a different way, so my brain's working on multiple series' at once. This, Island Cats, and the two of my original works, plus I'm working on my Poetry Compilation to make them into a book, so my brain has very little free room without my many classes. I say sorry for that, but it is how it will just have to be. **

**CH. 30: Welcoming an Ally**

Nightfog licked the large dog's ears fondly, not noticing the incredulous look that their leader gave her. Lilly pretended to fall and Nightfog leaped off of her as she rolled onto her back, belly up.

"You're name has changed again?" Lilly asked them, looking back and forth, and Sagebrush purred as Nightfog giggled.

"Of course. We're warriors. Well. I am at least. Sagebrush is our medicine cat."

Nightfog saw Sagebrush's ears flatten in embarrassment as she licked her paws.

"Cool! So you'll be able to fix people like my Mommy?"

Sagebrush nodded as the two of them curled up beside the dog, sharing tongues for a short while, before their leader cleared her throat.

"As touching as this may be, I really must ask why she is here." Icestar grumbled, her piercing blue eyes turning toward the golden Silvestris.

Silvestris smiled, "Many seasons ago, a small pup was born to a litter of eighteen." Nightfog saw her leader's eyes widen at the mention of that litter size, "She was the smallest, and at the time, she was the weakest. She did not die, for her pup-house leader fed the ones who could not eat from a bottle. From the time she was young, she learned she was different. She grew up with the cats of the house, learning the cat language. She was wracked in dreams of bloody battles, where she was the largest animal around. Battles wherein she had to make the choice to save or to abandon an unwary Clan."

Silvestris paused and looked at Icestar, "Your clan, Icestar."

"My clan is never unwary!" Icestar hissed, and the golden deity chuckled.

"You cannot be forever knowing, Icestar. No matter how hard you may try. As I was saying. Many moons later, she and her new family moved, and every summer they brought the dogs to this lake. Lilly here, she searched the forests, until the day she met two kittens in dire danger. Two kittens whose lives were forseen before they were born, before Darkstar's mate learned she was pregnant, and even before you were deputy. Their early lives were given to Shadowblaze, a cat named for the clan he was born to, and the fire in his heart. He watched and protected them, and made no move to stop them when they left to find a rouge dog."

Nightfog gasped, and she saw Sagebrush's pelt ripple, "He saw us?"

Silvestris looked at her, "Of course. Surely you don't think you left without anyone seeing?"

Sagebrush flicked her ears back, all the answer she needed given.

"The fates were sealed as they needed when Lilly saved those kits, and these three hold more than one prophecy on their shoulders. Both Lupus, the wolven god of canines, and I, the beginning of cat-kind, have to let our differences aside to help those that do not deserve to die. You must introduce Lilly to your Clan, make them understand her importance, allow her to come when needed, and to make sure they know not to harm her when her duties come. I cannot help you any more, not for now, but we will always be watching."

With her last words, the golden she-cat melded into the darkness, and the two young she-cats, and the large curbstone sitter looked at ShadowClan's leader.

"You know she speaks the truth, Icestar." Sagebrush said at their leader's hesitation, "You saw who I spoke to in those mists."

Nightfog was confused by this, but it seemed to solidify Icestar's resolve, and she nodded, "Very well. Let us go introduce you. But I promise it will not go smoothly."

**A/N: so yeah, its short, and yeah, it's been what, 2 months? I have no xcuse. But we will be skipping forward here. Just know that a certain yellow and black cat did not like the introduction of Lilly, and you will be good to go. **


End file.
